Consulta a domicilio
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Trataba de convencerlo de que aquel lugar junto al lago lo ayudaría a curarse, en cuerpo y alma. Y lo cierto era que la terapia parecía estar funcionando, excepto en lo que se refería a los sueños que lo invadían por las noches…
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

**Uno**

Darién Chiba empujó la silla de ruedas hasta la ventana de la biblioteca, pero no llegó a tiempo para ver al ocupante de la furgoneta oscura que acababa de aparcar frente a la casa.

¿Qué más daba?, se preguntó. Sólo había ido a la ventana por la fuerza de la costumbre. Últimamente no tenía muchas visitas. Ni las quería.

Las flores y las tarjetas habían dejado de llegar cuando salió del hospital y, después de soportar las miradas de compasión de sus amigos y colegas, había empezado a rechazar las visitas. Le costó un par de semanas pero, por fin, la gente había empezado a entenderlo. Ahora se pasaba el día solo en su zona privada de la casa y le gustaba esa soledad.

Darién miró por la ventana, intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había estado fuera. El sol de la tarde parecía agradable, invitador y una suave brisa movía las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban la finca…

A veces anhelaba salir. Echaba de menos sentir el sol en la cara mientras cruzaba el lago haciendo esquí acuático, la presión en los músculos mientras escalaba una montaña, el viento en el pelo mientras cruzaba el parque nacional de Stony Creek en bicicleta. Esos eran los mejores días, los días en los que se sentía verdaderamente libre.

Pero esos días habían terminado para siempre.

Darién empezó a recordar todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que no podría recuperar jamás. Cuando oyó que se abría la puerta podrían haber pasado cinco minutos o una hora.

—¿Darién? —oyó una voz tras él.

No se molestó en girar la cabeza. Sabía lo que vería… un gesto de compasión. Y no estaba de humor.

—¿Qué quieres, madre?

—Tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo.

Mirando por encima del hombro, vio a sus padres bajo el dintel de la puerta. Mamuro Chiba era un hombre alto, poderoso. Hubo un tiempo en el que Darién respetaba a su padre, incluso le temía. Ya no.

—Tendréis que llamar a mi secretaria para pedir cita. Esta tarde estoy ocupado.

La expresión irritada de su padre lo llenó de satisfacción.

—No me hacen gracia los sarcasmos —le espetó, con su voz de trueno—. Pídele disculpas a tu madre ahora mismo.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —Darién giró la silla de ruedas hacia ellos—. ¿Me vas a castigar sin salir? ¿Me vas a quitar el coche? Pues voy a darte una noticia: no pienso ir a ningún sitio.

—Estoy harto de tu actitud —replicó Mamuro Chiba, una vena en su frente a punto de estallar—. Llevas semanas auto compadeciéndote cuando deberías estar haciendo rehabilitación.

—Lo que tú pienses no me interesa nada. Si insistes en que me quede aquí, tendrás que aprender a vivir conmigo —Darién tiró la revista médica que había estado leyendo sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia la ventana—. A lo mejor me gusta estar así.

—Tonterías —dijo su madre, su voz más suave pero con el mismo tono de reproche—. Tú eres médico, hijo. No estarás satisfecho hasta que te hayas recuperado del todo.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá no pueda recuperarme nunca? ¿Se os ha olvidado que estuve a punto de perder la pierna?

—Los Chiba somos luchadores —le recordó su padre, como si su palabra fuera la ley—. Aprenderás a caminar otra vez. Empezando hoy mismo.

Darién vio con el rabillo de ojo que su madre se acercaba e iba a tocar su hombro, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Los Chiba no se tocaban. Su padre no era partidario de demostraciones de afecto. Y, evidentemente, no había cambiado en los años que él había estado fuera.

—Darién… —empezó a decir su madre.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —la interrumpió Mamuro Chiba—. No quiere escucharnos.

Ella vaciló, como si fuera a desafiar a su marido, como si fuera a decir lo que pensaba por primera vez en su vida. Pero dejó caer la mano y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Y si no volviera a caminar? —preguntó Darién—. ¿Entonces qué?

—¿Y si dejas de portarte como un niño y por lo menos lo intentas?

El comentario no lo había hecho ni su padre ni su madre y Darién se volvió, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?

Ella estaba de espaldas, una mujer bajita y con buenas curvas, embutida en unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa roja. Estaba mirando los libros en las estanterías.

—Nunca había visto tantos libros —murmuró. Y luego rio, como para sí misma—. Bueno, había visto muchos libros en las bibliotecas públicas y en las librerías, pero no en una casa particular. ¿Los has leído todos?

Sacó un ejemplar de la estantería, _El Hobbit_. Era uno de sus libros favoritos. Lo había leído tantas veces que podría recitar algunos fragmentos de memoria.

—Me encanta el olor de los libros antiguos… —murmuró, acercándoselo a la cara—. Me recuerda a los fines de semana que pasaba en casa de mi abuelo. Él también tenía muchos libros, pero no tantos.

Darién se acercó, atónito. Había algo en ella que le resultaba muy familiar, aunque aún no había visto su cara.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?

Ella dejó tranquilamente el libro en la estantería.

—Considerando la pataleta que acabas de tener sólo porque tus padres quieren que hagas rehabilitación, podríamos decir que soy tu peor pesadilla.

Cuando se volvió, Darién tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que debía respirar. ¿Su peor pesadilla? Más bien una fantasía sexual. Suaves rizos claros enmarcando un encantador rostro ovalado…

¿Encantador rostro ovalado? ¿De dónde había salido eso? Él no era el tipo de hombre que usa la expresión «encantador rostro ovalado». Aunque debía admitir que la descripción era perfecta. Además, había un brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos. Eran redondos, oscuros, y brillaban con una confianza que él solía ver cuando se miraba al espejo. Y su cara seguía resultándole muy familiar.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Tú sabes que pagar el enfado con tus padres no es muy constructivo. Deberías canalizar esas emociones para tu recuperación.

—¿Qué eres, psiquiatra?

—No, no —rio ella—. Voy a ayudarte a usar tu nueva rodilla. Soy Serena Tsukino, tu fisioterapeuta.

Serena siguió a su nuevo paciente, asombrada por la velocidad a la que había emprendido la huida. Se movía muy rápido para ir en una silla de ruedas.

Sin embargo, había tenido que disimular la sorpresa al ver los cambios que se habían operado en él desde que lo vio en la cafetería del hospital, unos meses antes. Entonces sólo se habían saludado brevemente, pero mientras comían Serena lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo, asombrada por su escultural físico… que debía haber trabajado durante años en el gimnasio. Era, en todos los sentidos, un pedazo de hombre.

Y simpático. No se mostraba arrogante como la mayoría de los médicos. Darién Chiba era simpático y agradable, siempre estaba sonriendo.

Pero ahora no sonreía. En aquel momento, si lo hubiera visto en la calle, no lo habría reconocido. Como no la había reconocido él, claro. Cuatro meses antes los hombres no la miraban siquiera porque pesaba quince kilos más, de modo que los dos habían cambiado considerablemente.

Y los cambios que se habían operado en él eran para peor.

El Darién Chiba condenado a una silla de ruedas llevaba un chándal arrugado y su pelo, moreno y un poco ondulado en las puntas, necesitaba la ayuda de un peine. Ausente estaban la sonrisa y el aire de seguridad. Tenía treinta y un años, pero con el ceño arrugado parecía mayor.

Le sorprendía la pérdida de masa muscular en los cuatro meses que habían pasado desde el tiroteo. Aunque seguía teniendo un físico importante, había perdido mucho peso, sobre todo en el torso. Eso tenía que haber sido un golpe para él. Serena pensó en lo que la inactividad le habría hecho a sus piernas y el trabajo que tenía por delante. Y lo peor, que dada su actitud, debía encontrar un método adecuado para motivarlo.

Un látigo, por ejemplo.

—¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó él, mirando por encima del hombro.

—Lo siento, ¿querías que me fuera? —sonrió ella—. Pensé que ibas a enseñarme la casa.

Darién se volvió.

—Mira, supongo que es tu trabajo, pero estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Ah, no? —él levantó una ceja y, por un segundo, pudo ver al antiguo Darién, el que se escondía tras el sarcasmo. En fin, al menos seguía por ahí, en alguna parte. Ahora sólo tenía que darle la vuelta a su rabia y usarla de forma constructiva.

Serena rio para sí misma. La verdad era que sonaba como un psiquiatra.

—Pues no. Y voy a hacer que levantes el trasero de esa silla.

—¿Y si yo no quisiera caminar?

—Eso no me ha detenido nunca.

Darién empujó la silla hasta el final del pasillo.

—He visto tu informe médico. Han tenido que reemplazarte la rodilla por una prótesis. Has perdido masa ósea y tienes la pierna ligeramente más corta que la otra, además de un daño permanente en el nervio. Pero he visto cosas peores. He atendido a mujeres de setenta años con las dos rodillas operadas… y hacen todos los ejercicios. No me digas que tú tienes menos energía que una señora de setenta años.

Darién irguió ligeramente la espalda.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la energía. Pero nunca podré volver a usar la pierna como antes.

—No, eso es verdad.

Él volvió la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Creías que iba a mentirte? —sonrió Serena—. ¿Creías que iba a decir que vas a recuperarte del todo? Soy una buena fisioterapeuta, pero no tanto. Además, tu actitud es desastrosa.

Darién entró en una habitación y Serena lo hizo rápidamente tras él para que no le diera con la puerta en las narices. Porque estaba segura de que eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Luego miró alrededor. Estaba en una especie de suite y sólo el cuarto de estar era más grande que todo su apartamento. Incluso más grande que todo el primer piso de la casa de sus padres. La habitación estaba decorada de forma extravagante, en tonos verdes y malvas, con ostentosas alfombras persas sobre los pulidos suelos de madera y pesadas cortinas tapando ventanas arqueadas que llegaban hasta el techo. Era un poquito estrafalaria y se le ocurrió pensar que Darién no pegaba allí. Ella lo había imaginado en un sitio menos… en fin, feo.

El dormitorio era aún peor, con las mismas cortinas tapando las ventanas y dando una impresión de oscuridad, de tumba. Los muebles parecían antiguos, con la excepción de la cama de hospital, que en aquel sitio no pegaba nada.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando la habitación.

—No podría detenerte aunque quisiera —suspiró Darién.

—Podrías intentarlo. Pero soy rápida.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué esperas encontrar ahí.

Tampoco ella. Pero quería mirar.

A primera vista, no había ningún objeto personal, nada que diera ninguna pista sobre su ocupante. De hecho, parecía una habitación de hotel. Darién no mostraba interés en seguir adelante con su vida y vivía en un lugar que parecía un alojamiento temporal…

Luego miró en el cuarto de baño. El lavabo y la encimera habían sido colocados a la altura de la silla de ruedas y en la ducha había un asiento de obra. Era una suite perfecta para un parapléjico o un hombre con las dos piernas amputadas.

Darién no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

Intentando hacerle la vida más fácil, sus padres no le daban ningún incentivo para luchar.

Desgraciadamente, eso era algo habitual. Los padres, por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieran, solían meter la pata.

Los suyos, por ejemplo, con su problema de peso. Las miradas de desaprobación cuando tomaba más pan del que debía. O cuando le ponían la mitad de la comida que a su hermana y se preguntaban después por qué se levantaba por la noche para atiborrarse en la nevera. La manzana que encontraba en la bolsa del almuerzo cuando los demás niños tenían un sándwich de manteca de cacahuete con mermelada, patatas fritas y una barrita de chocolate.

Y lo peor, lo más humillante de todo era tener que ir en verano a un campamento para niños gordos. Serena odiaba el verano porque sabía que la enviarían a aquel sitio espantoso. Y luego tenía que soportar la horrible experiencia de volver a casa al final del verano y ver la desilusión en el rostro de sus padres porque no se había vuelto delgada y preciosa como su hermana Molly.

—¡Otros quinientos dólares tirados a la basura! —solía exclamar su madre delante de cualquiera—. Serenity Tsukino, te juro que me vas a matar a disgustos.

Serena sintió un familiar acceso de resentimiento, pero intentó quitárselo de la cabeza. No era el momento de recordar su desgraciada infancia.

Cuando salió del dormitorio, Darién estaba sentado frente a la ventana con una expresión anhelante. Sus padres tenían razón sobre una cosa: no sería feliz hasta que volviera a andar. Tenía que aceptar sus imperfecciones, su incapacidad. Pero para un hombre como Darién, un hombre que una vez había personificado la perfección física, eso tenía que ser muy difícil.

Serena miró el jardín, bien cuidado. Un camino de piedrecitas se abría paso entre las flores y las ramas de los árboles se movían suavemente con la brisa del verano entre acres y acres de fresca hierba verde.

—Es precioso.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Sales al jardín alguna vez?

—No, el camino es demasiado estrecho para la silla.

—He visto una piscina. Nadar sería bueno para tu pierna.

Él levantó la mirada.

—¿Has visto suficiente?

—¿De qué?

—De esto —contestó Darién, señalando alrededor—. De mi vida. Si has terminado, puedes irte. No quiero ser grosero, pero es hora de echarme la siesta.

—¿No quieres ser grosero? ¿No es eso exactamente lo que quieres? —preguntó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pues no te molestes. Yo tengo la piel muy dura.

Darién la fulminó con la mirada.

—Vete de aquí.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy bien, matón. Oblígame.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Dos

Darién la miró, perplejo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que me obligues. ¿Qué vas a hacer, echarme a patadas? No puedes andar.

—Muy graciosa. ¿Qué es eso, sicología inversa? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer, saltar de la silla y caminar milagrosamente por la habitación?

Serena apoyó ambas manos en sendos brazos de la silla, encajonándolo, poniendo la cara a la altura de la suya… y qué bien olía. Un olor masculino, limpio.

—Mira, por mí puedes pudrirte en esa silla. Yo voy a hacer esto por tus padres. Me doy cuenta de que no son precisamente cariñosos, pero están preocupados por ti. Ellos creen que vas a recuperarte del todo, aunque, claro, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Te quedará una cojera de por vida y, posiblemente, tendrás que usar un bastón. O quizá no, quizá sólo será una leve cojera apenas perceptible. Y, por supuesto, tendrás que pasar por más operaciones y más terapia en el futuro ya que esa prótesis de rodilla sólo te vale para unos diez años… quince con un poco de suerte. Cómo te vaya depende exclusivamente de lo que tú te esfuerces para ponerte bien. Pero si no te mueves de esa silla, si sigues auto compadeciéndote hasta que tengas todos los músculos del cuerpo atrofiados, nunca volverás a caminar. Tú eliges.

Darién permaneció impasible, pero Serena lo vio tragar saliva.

Entonces dio un paso atrás. Se daba cuenta de que su proximidad lo ponía nervioso. Midiendo casi un metro noventa, seguramente no estaría acostumbrado a que alguien fuera más alto que él. En muchos sentidos, eso tenía que hacerlo sentir pequeño, aunque sólo fuera inconscientemente. Quizá esa era una de las razones por las que no quería ver a nadie.

Pero eso no funcionaría con ella. Serena estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tus métodos son un asco?

Ella sonrió.

—Pues aún no he empezado, guapo. Cuando termine contigo, una de dos o me odias o me adoras.

—Creo que ya te odio —murmuró Darién.

—Ódiame todo lo quieras. Mientras hagas algo para ponerte mejor… Hay gente que te quiere, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué gente?

—Tus compañeros del hospital, por ejemplo. Los que solían ser tus amigos.

—¿Tú trabajas en el hospital?

—En el departamento de fisioterapia.

—Ah, por eso tu cara me resultaba familiar… pero, ¿antes no…?

—¿Era gorda? —lo interrumpió ella.

Darién levantó los ojos al cielo. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres tenían tan mala imagen de sí mismas? Quizá estaba un poco gordita entonces, sí, pero no era eso lo que recordaba. Lo que sí recordaba eran sus ojos, tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida. Que la hubiera olvidado era una indicación de lo vacía que se había vuelto su vida.

—Iba a decir que tenías el pelo largo.

—Sí, hasta el trasero —contestó ella, tocándose los rizos—. Bueno, deberíamos empezar. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Tus padres me han enseñado el gimnasio que han montado y creo que está muy bien.

Qué cabezota era, pensó Darién. ¿No le había dicho que no quería su ayuda? ¿No le había pedido… ordenado que se fuera?

—Me parece que no me has oído.

—Claro que te he oído. Pero no pienso hacerte ni caso.

—Mira, Serena…

—No, mira tú —lo interrumpió ella de nuevo, apoyando las manos en los brazos de la silla para mirarlo a los ojos.

Si fuera un hombre, le habría dado un puñetazo en la nariz. Y si fuera un hombre, no tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para no mirar su escote, que estaba justo delante de sus ojos. Un escote amplio, con pecas. Era… era… un escote estupendo.

—Voy a sacarte de esta silla te guste o no.

Darién intentó mirarla a la cara.

—¿Para que haga el ridículo cojeando? No, gracias.

—¿Quieres decir que una persona con cojera es ridícula? ¿Los miles y miles de veteranos que vuelven de la guerra sin una pierna o con muletas son ridículos? ¿Los niños que nacen con defectos congénitos son ridículos?

—Eso es diferente —murmuró él. Sabía lo que Serena pretendía hacer, pero ella no entendía… algo menos que perfecto no era suficientemente bueno. Para él no. Ni para sus padres.

Y tampoco para Berryl, su ex prometida.

—¿Qué piensas hacer el resto de tu vida? ¿Qué pasa con todos esos años que estuviste en la universidad? ¿Vas a tirar todo eso a la basura sólo porque tienes miedo?

Darién apretó los dientes.

—Vamos a ver si aclaramos una cosa: yo no tengo miedo. Es que no hago las cosas a medias.

—¿A medias?

Él apartó la cara.

—Tú no lo entenderías.

Serena giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía los ojos del azul más oscuro que había visto nunca, y tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos.

—Inténtalo.

—¿Para qué? Yo trabajaba en Urgencias. Allí el ritmo es rápido y el tiempo de reacción, crítico para los enfermos. Si tuviera que volver en unas condiciones físicas menos que perfectas sería una rémora, comprometería la integridad de todo el equipo. No puedo volver a Urgencias con un bastón, es así de sencillo.

—¿Tus colegas te han expresado esa preocupación?

—No, claro que no. Nunca me dirían eso, pero sé que lo piensan.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues nada, entonces olvídate de la medicina. Podrías trabajar contestando teléfonos en una de esas líneas que adivinan el futuro —Serena se inclinó un poco más, hasta que le resultaba imposible no mirar su escote—. Dígame, doctor, ¿qué estoy pensando ahora mismo?

Darién se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo diría que algo grosero o sarcástico.

Sonriendo, Serena se apartó y Darién dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Podía estar en una silla de ruedas, pero seguía siendo un hombre… un hombre que no había disfrutado de la compañía de una mujer en cuatro meses. Cuatro largos meses.

—En realidad, estaba pensando que hueles muy bien. Es una de esas colonias frescas que me recuerdan al campo en octubre. Ya sabes, justo cuando las hojas empiezan a caer de los árboles, cuando aún no hace tanto frío como para ponerse el abrigo, pero una rebeca es poca cosa y se hacen hogueras por la noche… o se duerme en un saco de dormir con alguien especial a tu lado. ¿Te acuerda de esas noches?

Desgraciadamente, Darién se acordaba. Muy bien. Y no podía dejar de imaginarse a sí mismo en un saco de dormir con alguien como ella.

Intentó tragar saliva y se percató entonces de que tenía la boca seca. Aquella chica lo estaba volviendo loco. Y se le daba bien, además.

—¿Sabes qué más estaba pensando? Si de verdad no te importara lo que la gente piense de ti, ¿para qué te pones colonia? Oye, ¿por qué te afeitas? También pensaba que si ya no te importa tu carrera, ¿por qué estabas leyendo una revista médica cuando llegué? Y pensaba también que si estás tan contento en tu silla de ruedas, ¿por qué te molesta tanto cada vez que me acerco y tienes que levantar la mirada?

«¿Porque no estoy acostumbrado a que me pongan unos pechos delante de la cara?», pensó Darién. Pero no podía decir eso en voz alta.

—Parece que tienes todas las respuestas. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

—Tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de ser menos que perfecto. Pues deja que te diga una cosa, tú no eras perfecto antes.

—¿No me digas?

—No eras perfecto, sólo creías serlo.

Darién la fulminó con sus ojos azul oscuro, unos ojos llenos de un dolor que ella sólo podía imaginar. Y por eso estaba más que decidida a convencerlo. Mucha gente se llevaría una desilusión si fracasaba.

La habían elegido para aquel trabajo por su reputación para tratar con pacientes difíciles. Y aquel hombre no se daba cuenta de cómo le importaba a sus colegas, a sus amigos, a su familia. A ella también le importaba y por eso, dijera lo que dijera, no pensaba echarse atrás. Había pasado por cosas peores.

De modo que se dejó caer en el sofá, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices?

Darién se dirigió hacia la ventana que había detrás del sofá. No podía verlo pero, por su tono de voz, parecía exasperado:

—Nunca pensé que fuera perfecto. Y aunque tu opinión sobre mí no podría ser más fascinante, estás completamente equivocada.

—Muy bien. Demuéstramelo.

—Si lo hago, ¿te irás?

—Sí, demuéstrame sin la menor sombra de duda que estoy equivocada, que no me necesitas, y me iré.

—Serena, date la vuelta.

Algo en el tono de su voz al pronunciar su nombre hizo que Serena sintiera un escalofrío. Cuando se volvió, se encontró mirando directamente… ¿su entrepierna? Tuvo que levantar la mirada, todo el metro noventa de hombre, para mirarlo a la cara mientras él caminaba, bueno, cojeaba hasta el sofá.

Estaba de pie.

Entonces se inclinó y apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sofá, acorralándola. El corazón de Serena empezó a latir a mil por hora.

—¿Qué te parece?

Si no tuviera la mandíbula fijada al cráneo se le habría caído al suelo.

—Será posible… ¿puedes andar?

—¿Estás convencida ahora?

Ella se coló por debajo de sus brazos y se puso de pie.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes andar?

Darién se inclinó para sentarse en el brazo del sofá, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

—Desde hace algún tiempo. Uso el equipo del gimnasio por las noches, cuando no me ve nadie.

Serena miró su rodilla. No le parecía el mejor momento para pedirle que se bajara los pantalones.

—¿Hasta qué punto puedes mover la pierna?

—Aún no puedo estirarla del todo, es imposible.

—Tienes los músculos cortos porque solías levantar pesas. No trabajas con suficiente resistencia. Pero lo arreglaremos.

—¿Lo arreglaremos?

—Sí, los dos juntos. Has conseguido mucho, pero con mi ayuda no me puedo ni imaginar lo que podríamos lograr. Pensé que habías estado sentado, dejando que tus músculos se deteriorasen, pero veo que nos hemos ahorrado meses de terapia. Deberíamos empezar ahora mismo.

—No puedo. Hoy no. Ni nunca —dijo él.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? Pero si has llegado lejísimos tú solo… quiero ayudarte, de verdad. Todo el mundo se llevará una alegría tremenda…

—¡No! —al levantarse, Darién perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer encima de ella. Serena lo sujetó del brazo, pero él se apartó—. No necesito tu ayuda y no quiero que se lo digas a nadie. No quiero que nadie me vea así.

En ese momento, todo quedó perfectamente claro. Estaba avergonzado. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, su familia, lo vieran luchar para volver a ser quien había sido.

El orgullo era el problema, lo que impedía su recuperación. Darién pensaba que debía hacerlo solo cuando ahora más que nunca necesitaba su ayuda. Necesitaba la ayuda de su gente, de su familia. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no podía hacerlo solo?

Evidentemente, no. Podía decirle que no importaba que no fuera perfecto, que seguía siendo el mismo hombre. Que cuando se ponía de pie, hasta con una pierna casi inservible, seguía teniendo una presencia poderosa. Incluso podría decirle que cuando la acorraló en el sofá su corazón se volvió loco y que sus facciones clásicas la dejaban sin aliento. Que verlo en el hospital siempre le había alegrado el día y que, a menudo, buscaba cualquier excusa para pasar por Urgencias sólo para verlo.

Podría decirle que había estado a punto de decir que no porque temía enamorarse de él. Pero no tenía valor para decir eso. Además de ser poco profesional, no pensaba humillarse de esa forma. Darién Chiba no estaba a su alcance, sencillamente.

—Ahora, si no te importa, quiero que te vayas —dijo Darién entonces, dejándose caer sobre la silla de ruedas—. Puedo hacerlo solo. Y aunque no puedo obligarte, te agradecería que no le dijeras nada a nadie.

—Me necesitas, Darién. Y lo sabes.

—Y supongo que tú sabes dónde está la puerta.

Serena se mordió los labios. Estaba perdiendo la batalla. Era hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

—¿Es esto lo que habría querido tu exprometida?

Darién se volvió. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

—Adiós, Serena.

Había perdido la batalla.

Por el momento.

Alguien es muy testarudo... verdad!


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Tres

Darién despertó al oír el crujido de la puerta, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos.

—Vete —murmuró, maldiciendo en silencio al que le hubiera despertado en medio de uno de los sueños eróticos más estupendos de su vida.

Había soñado que Serena aparecía en su habitación en medio de la noche, que se desnudaba bajo la luz de la luna frente a la ventana abierta, su cuerpo una mera sombra dejando que su imaginación volara libremente. Luego se metía en su cama y el sueño se convertía en un borrón de piel, sudor e intensas sensaciones sexuales. Estaba llegando a lo mejor cuando…

—Buenos días. Hora de levantarse.

Darién abrió un ojo y se encontró con el objeto de sus deseos casi encima de su cara.

—¿Tú otra vez?

—Venga, arriba.

Él cerró los ojos, suspirando. «¿Por qué no te metes en la cama conmigo?». El efecto del sueño no había desaparecido, todo lo contrario.

Serena lo sacudió.

—Vamos, despierta. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Piérdete —replicó Darién, tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas. Había estado despierto hasta las tantas usando el equipo de terapia del gimnasio y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Aunque se preguntó si Serena daría masajes…

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella empezó a apartar las sábanas.

—No pienso irme hasta que te hayas levantado.

¿Levantado? Estaba levantado, desde luego.

—Oye, que duermo des…

—Levántate de una vez…

—… nudo.

El edredón y las sábanas estaban sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Ostras! —Serena se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad—. Perdón.

—He intentado avisarte —dijo Darién, cubriéndose con la sábana.

—Pensé que llevarías el pantalón del pijama.

—Pues no.

—Ya lo he visto.

—¿Despiertas a todos tus pacientes así? ¿A estas horas… de la tarde? —preguntó Darién, mirando el despertador.

—La mayoría de mis pacientes se levantan antes de la una.

—Ya te dije ayer que me gusta hacer ejercicio por las noches —Serena seguía de espaldas y aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar su trasero. Llevaba otros vaqueros, tan ajustados como los del día anterior, y la erección que había empezado a bajar amenazaba con volver a montar un escándalo—. Ya puedes darte la vuelta.

—Perdona si te he avergonzado.

—No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme —contestó él, levantando la sábana para mirar—. ¿O sí?

Serena se mordió el interior del carrillo para no soltar una carcajada. No, por lo que ella había visto no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Pero nada de nada. De hecho, debería sentirse muy orgulloso de su herencia genética.

¿Pero iba a decírselo? No. Tenían que dejar la línea entre paciente y terapeuta bien clara, ahora más que nunca considerando que iba a hacerle una proposición.

—¿Estás pidiendo mi opinión profesional? Porque la terapia sexual no es lo mío. Pero si estás preocupado por ser… inadecuado, podría darte el nombre de un buen terapeuta.

Darién tuvo que sonreír. No era una sonrisa importante, pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Se le había olvidado lo guapo que era cuando sonreía. Demasiado guapo. Además, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y su torso era… en fin, no había perdido tanta masa muscular como ella creía. No era tan fuerte como antes, pero, Serena contuvo un suspiro, estaba estupendo.

Cuando se percató de que estaba mirando sus pectorales fijamente, apartó la cara de inmediato.

—¿Qué tal si espero fuera mientras te vistes?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de ver algo que te guste?

Ella se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer desinteresada.

—Lo siento, pero cuando has visto una las has visto todas —iba de espaldas hacia la puerta y buscó afanosamente el picaporte, esperando que él no se hubiera percatado de su repentina falta de coordinación—. Tómate tu tiempo.

—Dame cinco minutos para vestirme y lavarme los dientes —lo oyó decir. Y cuando la puerta se cerró, podría haber jurado que le oyó reír.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era comprensible que le hubiera gustado cuatro meses antes, en el hospital. Pero ahora era un paciente y ese comportamiento era inexcusable. Por supuesto, ella no solía ver desnudos a sus pacientes. Por no decir que la mayoría eran viejos y arrugados.

«Muy bien, Sere, cálmate. Tampoco es que no hayas visto nunca un hombre desnudo». Y excitado. Un hombre desnudo, excitado y guapísimo. Un hombre desnudo, excitado y…

Pero no podía ser. Había tenido una relación con otro paciente y fue un desastre. No pensaba volver a cometer ese error.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Darién salió en su silla de ruedas, Serena había conseguido calmarse.

—Un momento. Quiero verte caminar.

—¿Para qué?

—Venga, hazlo por mí.

Darién miró hacia la puerta.

—No te preocupes, he cerrado la puerta con llave. Estamos solos.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Serena parecía muy decidida y no le apetecía una larga discusión en aquel momento. Además, sospechaba que tenía todas las de perder.

De modo que se pondría de pie. Sólo por una vez.

Sujetándose a los brazos de la silla, se levantó, haciendo un gesto de dolor al apoyar su peso en la pierna mala. Sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando Serena se levantó del sofá.

—No, no, no. Así no.

—¿Qué he hecho mal?

—Estás apoyándote en la pierna buena. Nunca te acostumbrarás a la prótesis si no la usas.

—No puedo poner todo el peso en la prótesis. Me duele muchísimo.

—Estira la pierna.

—No puedo.

—Cuando haces terapia, ¿pasas mucho tiempo haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento?

—No mucho. Sobre todo intento recuperar el músculo.

Serena suspiró largamente.

—No te lo tomes mal, pero ¿estás zumbado?

—¿Qué hay de malo en intentar recuperar masa muscular? Cuanto más fuerte esté la pierna, mejor.

—Los médicos a veces sois idiotas. Siéntate.

—Siéntate, levántate, siéntate… esto es peor que ir a misa —protestó él, aunque se sentó de todas formas.

—A ver, dame la pierna —dijo Serena, arrodillándose delante de la silla—. Venga, dámela. Que voy a devolvértela, hombre.

Darién levantó la pierna y ella agarró la pantorrilla con firmeza. Luego dio un tirón y Darién lanzó un alarido.

—¡Oye! ¡Que eso duele!

—¿Sabes por qué te duele?

—¡Pues no sé, a lo mejor porque has dado un tirón!

Sin hacerle ni caso, Serena desabrochó un botón de la pernera del pantalón.

—¿Puedo?

—¿Qué pasa, no has visto suficiente?

—Muy gracioso —Serena abrió la pernera del pantalón hasta el muslo. Darién esperó que hiciera un gesto de asombro, de asco, de pavor al ver la enorme cicatriz en la rodilla, pero no movió un músculo.

—Debiste pasarlo muy bien en el hospital. Las enfermeras debían adorarte.

Darién contuvo una sonrisa.

—Cuando salí de la UCI hicieron una fiesta. Según ellas, era mucho más divertido cuando estaba en coma.

Serena apoyó una mano en su muslo, sobre la rodilla, y levantó la pantorrilla.

—¿Tan insoportable eras?

—Sí, horrible —él hizo un gesto de dolor—. Estaba furioso.

—Lo que me extraña es que las enfermeras no te asesinaran mientras dormías.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, los médicos son los peores pacientes —sonrió Darién.

—Ah, vaya, es la segunda vez que te veo sonreír.

Que ella lo hubiera notado, que le importase, lo hizo sonreír de nuevo. Era una sensación rara. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ejercitar esos músculos de la cara.

—¿Estás contando?

—Normalmente no lo haría, pero tengo la impresión de que no sonríes a menudo —Serena le dio un golpecito en el muslo y se sentó en el sofá—. Pero deberías hacerlo, estás más guapo.

Ese comentario lo alegró más de lo necesario. No debería importarle que a Serena le gustara su sonrisa, pero en aquel momento le importaba. Y mucho.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el diagnóstico?

—Tienes que dejar de hacer pesas. No es el momento de ponerte cachas. Estás trabajando los músculos equivocados y los que deberías estar estirando se acortan con ese tipo de ejercicio. Tienes que estirar la pierna primero y luego añadir algo de resistencia. Tendremos que hacer una tabla de ejercicios…

—Te he dicho…

Serena levantó una mano.

—Antes de ponerte a la defensiva, escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no quieres que la gente sepa lo que estás haciendo, pero he tenido una idea.

Darién se pasó una mano por la cara. No debería haberse levantado de la cama. Debería haber sabido que sería imposible librarse de ella una vez que se hubiera infiltrado en su vida.

—A ver, ¿cuál es la idea?

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Gaylord?

—He pasado por allí alguna vez, ¿por qué?

—¿Has estado alguna vez en el lago Turtle?

—No.

—Y allí no conoces a nadie, ¿verdad?

—No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Porque entonces es perfecto.

—¿Perfecto para qué?

—No quieres que la gente sepa que estás haciendo rehabilitación, así que la solución es irse a algún sitio donde no te conozca nadie. Como no conoces a nadie en el lago Turtle, es el sitio ideal para nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «nosotros»?

—Que hagas la maleta. Vamos a pasar el resto del verano en el lago Turtle.

—De eso nada.

—Dame una buena razón —lo retó Serena—. Mis abuelos tienen una cabaña allí, así que es la solución perfecta. Además, ya he hablado con otros fisioterapeutas del hospital para que atiendan a mis pacientes.

—¿Quieres que me aloje con tus abuelos? Ni lo sueñes.

—Ellos no estarán allí. Viven en Florida todo el año, pero conservan la cabaña para que mis padres, mi hermana y yo podamos usarla. Está justo en el lago y medio escondida entre los árboles. Es un sitio maravilloso…

—A mí no me suena maravilloso —la interrumpió Darién, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Serena se coló—. ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?

—No. Pienso venir todos los días y seguirte como un perdiguero hasta que digas que sí. Si es necesario, te seguiré durante el resto de tu vida.

Darién se volvió hacia ella e intentó intimidarla con su altura.

—Lo harías, ¿verdad? Me harías la vida imposible para salirte con la tuya.

—Pues sí. Estaré aquí todas las mañanas para despertarte. Durante dos horas al día tendrás que soportarme. Seré tu sombra, amigo mío —dijo Serena, clavándole un dedo en el pecho—. Puede que tú seas tozudo, pero yo lo soy más.

Iba a ser más difícil quitársela de encima de lo que había pensado.

—Aunque quisiera, mis padres no estarían de acuerdo. Quieren tenerme cerca para poder arrugar el ceño y mirarme con cara de reproche.

—Ya me he encargado de eso.

—¿Qué?

—Que ya he hablado con tus padres. Me ha costado un poco, pero al final han dicho que sí.

—¿Mi padre, el rey del «yo tengo razón y tú estás equivocado» ha dicho que sí? Me resulta increíble.

—Cuando terminé de explicarle el asunto estaba convencido de que había sido idea suya.

—Ah, ya.

—Y tu madre parece estar de acuerdo con todo lo que dice tu padre, así que no ha sido tan difícil. ¿Qué dices? ¿Un par de meses en el lago?

Darién se estaba quedando sin excusas… y sin energía.

—¿Y tu novio? ¿Qué dice él de que pases el verano con un extraño?

—No tengo novio. Y tú no tienes excusas.

Empezaba a dolerle la rodilla de estar de pie, de modo que se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Espera un momento. Seguro que se me ocurre alguna.

Serena se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su brazo, aunque no estaba tocándolo.

—Lo creas o no, sé lo difícil que es todo esto para ti. Y sé que te da miedo, pero yo puedo ayudarte —le dijo, poniendo una mano en su brazo—. Deja que te ayude, hombre.

Darién miró esa mano, desconcertantemente bronceada en contraste con su piel blanca, pálida. Se había convertido en un fantasma. El fantasma de un hombre.

¿Era eso lo que quería?

Quizá unos meses en un sitio completamente diferente le sentarían bien… Y si estaba buscando razones para ir, sólo tenía que mirar a la mujer que estaba a su lado. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se negaría a pasar unos meses con alguien como Serena?

«La clase de hombre que sabe que ella se merece algo mejor», pensó. Para ella, sólo era otro ser humano herido al que podía curar. Uno al que pagaban por curar, además. La propia Serena lo había dicho el día anterior; le daba igual que se pudriera en la silla de ruedas, sólo era un trabajo para ella. Un cheque.

Pero aquello no era sobre Serena. Era sobre él y, maldición, aunque le gustaría negarlo, quería volver a vivir otra vez. Además, si iba al lago y fracasaba no estaría peor que en aquel momento. Con su ayuda, al menos tendría una oportunidad.

—Si dices que no, tendré que reducirte y secuestrarte. No querrás que cometa un delito, ¿verdad?

Darién soltó una risita y le gustó. Hacía tiempo que nadie lo hacía reír.

—Tú ganas. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

un capitulo con varias Sorpresasss...uffff!


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Cuatro

—¿No vas demasiado rápido?

Serena apretó el volante con las dos manos. Era lo único que podía hacer para no ponerlas en el cuello de Darién y estrangularlo. Desde que salieron de casa no hacía más que protestar: conducía demasiado rápido o la música estaba demasiado alta o no le gustaba la emisora, hacía demasiado calor en el coche, demasiado frío…

No estaba contento con nada.

Si seguía así, iba a ser un verano muy largo.

—Voy a la misma velocidad que los demás.

Darién miró el indicador de velocidad.

—Me gustaría llegar de una pieza, si no te importa.

Sí, un verano muy, pero que muy largo.

—Llegarás vivo, así que no te preocupes —suspiró Serena.

«Si yo no te mato antes», añadió, en silencio. Aunque quizá ponerle un esparadrapo en la boca sería la mejor solución. Seguro que tenía un rollo en la maleta…

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaste el coche? —preguntó Darién entonces, empujando dos latas vacías de refresco con el pie.

Serena apretó el volante con todas sus fuerzas, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Sabía que decía esas cosas sólo para molestarla, como una venganza por sacarlo de su escondrijo.

Tenía miedo.

—¿Cómo se llama ese sitio al que me llevas?

—Es el lago Turtle, a unos cuatro kilómetros de Gaylord.

—¿Ibas allí a menudo cuando eras pequeña?

Serena sintió aquel familiar conato de resentimiento. Ella había pasado los veranos en un campamento para niños gordos mientras sus padres disfrutaban en la cabaña del lago. Hasta que cumplió catorce años y se negó a volver a aquel sitio horrible.

—No tanto como me habría gustado.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Una hermana, Molly.

La niña perfecta. Una chica delgada y guapa que lo hacía todo bien. Sacaba sobresalientes en el colegio, era la primera de su clase… una hazaña que repitió después, en la universidad. Conoció al hombre perfecto cinco minutos después de graduarse y se casó con él en una ceremonia digna de un cuento de hadas, con carroza tirada por caballos y todo. Cuando quedó embarazada seis meses después, Serena esperó secretamente que se pusiera como una ballena y se le hincharan los tobillos, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Molly no engordó prácticamente nada y perdió los kilos de más en cuanto dio a luz. Ni siquiera tenía estrías gracias a la manteca de coco. Molly tenía un cuerpo perfecto, el marido perfecto, la hija perfecta, la casa perfecta. La vida perfecta.

Era injusto.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No, soy hijo único.

—¿Mimado?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—La mayoría del tiempo estaba en un internado.

Cuando se acercaban a la salida de Gaylord, Serena se colocó en el carril derecho.

—Eso es algo que no he entendido nunca. ¿Para qué tener hijos si luego vas a mandarlos a un internado?

—Yo tampoco lo entendía, pero como tú misma dijiste mis padres no son precisamente cariñosos.

Ella detectó una nota de amargura en su tono.

—Supongo que irías a una universidad de las caras.

—La de Michigan. Todavía estoy pagando el préstamo con que me pagué los estudios.

—¿Tú te pagaste los estudios?

Darién hizo un gesto, como de desinterés.

—Es una historia muy larga.

Serena salió de la autopista y tomó la carretera que llevaba al pueblo. Tenían que comprar provisiones, aunque Darién no estaba para ir de compras. Cuando quiso parar para comer en un restaurante de carretera, él se negó y tuvo que conformarse con una hamburguesería que servía la comida a través de una ventanilla, sin tener que bajarse del coche.

No la sorprendió. No tenía confianza en sí mismo. Y tardaría algún tiempo en recuperarla.

Pero tenían todo el verano por delante.

De modo que lo dejaría en casa y luego iría a comprar ella sola.

—Antes de llegar, creo que deberíamos dejar claras ciertas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Reglas de convivencia.

Darién sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena.

—Yo nunca he vivido con una mujer y mucho menos que una desconocida. Tendré que acostumbrarme.

—¿No vivías con tu prometida?

Él miró por la ventanilla.

—Su familia era muy tradicional. No pensábamos vivir juntos hasta que nos hubiéramos casado.

Pero, por lo que ella había oído en el hospital, la prometida había desaparecido después del tiroteo. Quizá la idea de tener un marido incapacitado era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Bueno, pues yo no hago la colada de nadie, cocino fatal y no esperes que limpie la casa. Creo que lo justo es compartir las tareas.

Como no respondió, Serena volvió la cabeza. Darién tenía el entrecejo arrugado y estaba pensativo, enfurruñado más bien.

—No voy a pedirte que hagas nada imposible. Iremos paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, tocándose la rodilla.

—A lo mejor algún día me lo cuentas —dijo Serena entonces.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que pasó.

«De eso nada». Nunca le había hablado a nadie del tiroteo. Habían intentado llevarlo a un psiquiatra, sus padres incluso llevaron a un par de ellos a casa, pero él no necesitaba recordar lo sucedido. Lo había recordado mil veces… mil veces había pensado lo que debería haber hecho y no hizo. Si hubiera corrido en dirección contraria, si no se hubiera quedado a trabajar después de su horario normal porque la mitad del equipo estaba en cama con gripe…

Pero pasó lo que pasó y hablar de ello no cambiaría nada. No le devolvería su rodilla ni le devolvería la vida a Michiru, su colega.

—Una arquitectura interesante —murmuró, fijándose en los chalés de madera, estilo suizo.

Serena asintió.

—O sea, que no me meta en tu vida. Lo he pillado.

Darién disimuló una sonrisa. No entendía a aquella chica. Había intentado sacarla de quicio, sin éxito. No lo hacía a propósito; estaba tan acostumbrado a irritar a todo el mundo que casi se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza. Pero si iba a tener que pasar con ella todo el verano al menos deberían intentar llevarse bien.

Pasaron el pueblo y llegaron a una carretera vecinal flanqueada por granjas y casitas bajas. Después, Serena tomó un camino de tierra. No bromeaba al decir que la cabaña estaba apartada. Parecían estar en medio de ninguna parte.

Entre la densa arboleda veía algún tejado de vez en cuando y el brillo azul de las aguas del lago. Olía a limpio, a campo. Antes le gustaba mucho el agua… Debería relajarlo, pero sólo le recordaba lo que ya no podía hacer.

Serena siguió por el camino durante un kilómetro y luego se metió prácticamente entre los árboles. Las ramas de los sauces golpeaban el techo de la furgoneta, como si fueran a un lugar secreto, escondido. Poco después llegaron a una playa de arena blanca, con el lago frente a ellos. La cabaña era pequeña, de un solo piso, construida con madera. Era un sitio muy pintoresco, como una escena de _En el_ _estanque dorado._

Entonces, ¿por qué de repente sentía como una presión en el pecho?

Quizá porque había aceptado pasar el verano sufriendo una tortura. La tortura de ver todo lo que no podría volver a hacer nunca. Y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Fantástico.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —sonrió Serena.

Darién abrió la puerta y bajó de la furgoneta. Había insistido en dejar la silla de ruedas en casa de sus padres, de modo que llegar a la puerta de la cabaña no iba a ser fácil. Apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna herida era muy doloroso.

—Quédate ahí —dijo Serena—. Tengo una cosa para ti.

Luego entró en la casa, sacó algo y se dio la vuelta.

—De eso nada. No pienso usar un bastón.

—Es temporal. Necesitas apoyarte en algo durante las primeras semanas, hasta que consigamos estirar la pierna.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso ir cojeando con un bastón.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Pues entonces compraré un andador en el pueblo.

—Lo dirás de broma.

—O eso o el bastón, tú eliges.

Era un demonio.

Darién miró el bastón que llevaba en la mano. Al menos, no era una muleta como las que usaban los pacientes de geriatría. Era un bastón de madera de cerezo, con el mango tallado. Y parecía antiguo.

—Era de mi abuelo —explicó Serena—. Lo usó durante un par de años, antes de acabar en una silla de ruedas, así que tiene gran valor sentimental para mí.

Era más diabólica de lo que había imaginado. Porque si ahora le decía que no lo tomaría como un insulto hacia su abuelo.

—Era de tu estatura más o menos, así que te irá de perlas —insistió ella.

Demoníaca.

—Dos semanas —dijo Darién—. Dos semanas y esto vuelve al armario.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿Sabes usarlo?

Él la miró, exasperado.

—Ahórrate el sarcasmo. Hace falta una gran coordinación para usar bien un bastón, amigo mío. Particularmente porque tienes que usar la mano izquierda. Tienes que dar los pasos al mismo ritmo que usas el bastón. Afortunadamente, tienes mucha fuerza en los brazos. Pruébalo mientras yo llevo las maletas dentro.

Serena desapareció detrás de la furgoneta y Darién se apoyó en el bastón con la mano izquierda. Era cómodo, pero extraño y poco familiar al mismo tiempo. Giró la cabeza para comprobar que ella no lo estaba mirando porque lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era tener público, y luego dio un paso adelante… Tenía razón, no era tan fácil coordinar los movimientos.

Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez más despacio, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en el bastón mientras daba un paso con la pierna derecha. Luego, apoyando el peso en esa pierna, avanzó con la izquierda. Consiguió dar dos pasos y luego estuvo a punto de caer de bruces.

Pero en lugar de desanimarse, lo intentó de nuevo. El sol le daba en la espalda y tenía la frente cubierta de sudor, pero estaba decidido a llegar al porche. Si podía hacer esquí de montaña, podía hacer aquello, se dijo.

Serena lo observaba sin ser vista. Sabía que si aceptaba el bastón aprendería a usarlo. Era demasiado orgulloso como para no hacerlo. Y también sabía que no querría testigos. Quería hacerlo solo, lo cual era bueno y malo a la vez. El bastón serviría no sólo para ayudarlo a caminar, sino para darle confianza.

Lo vio sudar, tropezar y estar a punto de caer al suelo, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Quería ayudarlo, pero no debía hacerlo. Idiota orgulloso.

Aunque lo admiraba.

Cuando él se detuvo un momento, apoyando las dos manos en el bastón, pensó que se había rendido. Pero no, respiró profundamente y volvió a intentarlo. Entonces no tuvo duda de que seguiría intentándolo hasta que consiguiera hacerlo bien.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, tomó las dos bolsas de viaje y se dirigió a la casa.

La verdad era que le dolía ver a Darién, poco antes un hombre poderoso, tan deshecho. Y por culpa del orgullo, además. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer, por muy poco convencional que fuese, para rehabilitarlo. Y cuando hubieran llegado tan lejos como fuera posible, estaba decidida a convencerlo de que vivir con una incapacidad no lo hacía menos hombre.

La idea del fracaso ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza.

Darién se estiró, abriendo los ojos, desorientado al principio al no reconocer lo que le rodeaba. La cabaña.

Las paredes estaban forradas de madera y repletas de retratos familiares. Las ventanas, cubiertas por cortinas de cuadros rojos y blancos. Una vieja puerta llevaba al porche trasero, que daba al lago Turtle.

Olía a algo, popurrí, a flores secas. Todo era tan… raro. Un cambio agradable, sin embargo. Mejor que el mausoleo de sus padres.

En las raras ocasiones en que sus padres lo habían llevado de vacaciones, se alojaban en hoteles de cinco estrellas. Darién intentó imaginarse a su madre en un sitio como aquél, sin nadie que la atendiera, sin sábanas de hilo, porcelana inglesa o cocina _gourmet_.

Era para morirse de la risa.

Suspirando, se incorporó en el viejo sofá, que era mucho más cómodo de lo que parecía, y miró el reloj. Había estado echando un vistazo mientras Serena iba al pueblo, investigando la cabaña, practicando con el bastón hasta que le temblaban las piernas del cansancio. No había querido dormirse, sólo cerrar los ojos un momento, pero se sentía extrañamente descansado después de una siesta de hora y media. Le dolía un poco la pierna, pero se sentía bien, sorprendentemente bien. Como si hubiera hecho algo. Algo importante.

Los goznes de la vieja puerta crujieron y Serena entró en el salón. Cuando lo vio sentado en el sofá le sonrió, contenta, y esa sonrisa lo animó aún más. La camiseta ajustada y los pantalones cortos que llevaba animarían a cualquiera, claro. Tenía una bonita figura. Muy bonita. En una escala del uno al diez, estaba más o menos en el veinte. Tenía unos pechos grandes y se apostaría el título de Medicina a que serían estupendos aplastados contra su torso… o cualquier otro sitio.

Y si no dejaba de pensar en eso, iba a levantarse algo más que su espíritu.

—Vaya, mira quién está despierto. ¿Has dormido bien?

Darién se estiró, bostezando.

—Sí, aunque no pensaba quedarme dormido.

—Si tienes hambre, he traído comida.

—Más tarde quizá —contestó él, buscando el bastón, que había dejado en el suelo.

—En ese caso, ¿te apetece nadar un rato?

No dijo «sería bueno para tu pierna» aunque Darién sabía que lo estaba pensando. Y saber que lo estaba pensando truncó su entusiasmo. Quizá no le gustaba que otra persona le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Quizá porque últimamente todo tenía que ver con su incapacidad. Por una vez, le gustaría hacer algo sólo por hacerlo, no porque fuera bueno para la pierna. Pero allí estaba, de modo que debía aprovechar lo que tenía. Cuanto antes empezara con la rehabilitación, antes podría seguir adelante con su vida.

Además, nadar un rato en el lago era muy apetecible.

—Sí, muy bien. Voy a ponerme el bañador.

—Nos vemos en la playa.

Serena entró en su cuarto y Darién fue cojeando hasta el suyo. La cama estaba hecha, con sábanas de flores y una colcha hecha a mano. Encima de la cama estaba su bolsa de viaje.

Por un momento, sintió la tentación de guardar las cosas en el armario, de organizarse, una práctica que le habían machacado en el internado, pero decidió que lo haría más tarde.

Con el bañador y una toalla al hombro, salió de la habitación con cierta facilidad, pero los escalones del porche presentaban un problema, igual que caminar por la playa. Cuando apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo, el bastón se hundía en la arena, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Darién estaba tan concentrado en no caerse que no vio a Serena al borde del lago. Y cuando la vio se quedó tan paralizado que estuvo a punto de caer de bruces sobre la arena.

Llevaba un biquini. Y decir que era un biquini pequeño era decir poco. Era prácticamente inexistente. Con lo poco que tapaban aquellos triangulitos amarillos de tela podría haber ido desnuda. En una escala del uno al diez, acababa de saltar al treinta. Sus pechos eran perfectos, su estómago plano, sus brazos y piernas torneados y bronceados por el sol. Tenía un cuerpazo, aunque en su opinión estaba demasiado delgada. Y aunque era su paciente, seguía siendo un hombre.

Darién miró alrededor para ver si había alguien más en la playa, pero estaban solos. Con la excepción de un par de barcas y algún nadador solitario a lo lejos, el lago estaba prácticamente desierto. Seguramente, no se llenaría de gente hasta después del Cuatro de julio y aún faltaba una semana. Por ahora, la soledad estaba bien.

Serena se volvió de espaldas y empezó a mojarse los brazos y la cara. Darién no sabía qué quería probar poniéndose un biquini tan pequeño o si intentaba probar algo. Quizá era una táctica para motivar a los pacientes difíciles como él. Eso explicaría que fuera una fisioterapeuta de tanto éxito.

Darién había llamado al hospital y le habían dicho que era la mejor. Aunque él no esperaba menos de sus padres.

Oh, si sus padres pudieran verla ahora…

Quizá aquello era normal para Serena. A lo mejor era nudista y para ella, ese biquini era pudoroso.

En cualquier caso, si la cosa seguía así, aquél iba a ser un verano muy largo.

Alguien es un quisquilloso... y alguien una provocadora... será q pasa algo?


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Cinco

—El agua está un poquito fría —dijo Serena.

Ah, bien, pensó Darién, mirando su trasero. Así se ahorraría tener que darse una ducha fría.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no había considerado cómo iba a entrar en el agua. No podía usar el bastón y sin él la pierna le dolía enormemente.

—¡Vamos! —lo llamó ella.

—No, mejor no. No quiero estropear el bastón de tu abuelo.

—Deja que te ayude —Serena se acercó él, sus pechos moviéndose con cada paso—. Puedes apoyarte en mí.

Ah, sí, el cuerpo de Serena apretado contra el suyo. No, mejor no.

—Si está tan fría, mejor lo dejamos.

—No seas aguafiestas. No está tan fría.

Considerando que sus pezones se marcaban claramente bajo la tela del biquini, Darién no estaba de acuerdo.

Sus deseos sexuales habían estado dormidos durante aquellos meses en el hospital… pero empezaban a despertar.

—De verdad, es mejor que no —insistió, cuando ella le pasó un brazo por la cintura—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—¿A mí? No vas a hacerme daño, hombre. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

Demonios. Darién se estaba excitando y si en treinta segundos no estaba o en la cabaña o en el agua Serena se daría cuenta. Como el agua estaba más cerca, decidió que eso sería lo mejor.

—Iremos despacio —insistió Serena. Apoyándose en ella, Darién dio un paso adelante. En cuanto metió un pie en el agua tuvo que contener el aliento. Él sólo se metía en un agua tan fría usando un traje de neopreno.

—¿Fría? ¡Está helada!

—Si vas despacio te acostumbrarás —Serena dio otro paso adelante y luego otro hasta que el agua les llegaba por las rodillas. Olía a algo exótico, a puro sexo y su pecho izquierdo se apretaba contra su costado, lo cual hacía que caminar fuera casi imposible.

Eso explicaba que hubiera tropezado, que perdiera el equilibrio y que, arrastrándola a ella con su peso, cayeran los dos al agua de cabeza.

Se apartaron frenéticamente por la impresión del agua fría. Era como caer en un cubo de hielo. Aunque tenía su lado bueno: el asunto de la erección estaba solucionado.

Aquello era mucho más efectivo que una ducha fría.

—O podríamos tirarnos de cabeza —bromeó Serena, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—Parece que no eres tan fuerte como decías, ¿eh?

—Lo siento. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No. Pero estoy helado.

—Ha sido culpa mía —se disculpó ella—. No debería haber insistido. No estás preparado para esto.

—No pasa nada.

De todas formas, Serena se sentía culpable. No sabía qué había pasado exactamente. Debería haber podido sujetarlo, pero… pero estaba guapísimo, con el torso mojado, el pelo echado hacia atrás. Aunque estaba blanquísimo. Le hacían falta unas cuantas horas de sol. A pesar de eso, cuando estaban abrazados Serena había sentido que la línea entre paciente y terapeuta se convertía en un borrón. Pero debía ser un residuo de cuando Darién le gustaba en el hospital, cuando Darién no sabía ni que ella existía.

Aunque, considerando cómo la miraba en aquel momento, su escote sobre todo, sí se estaba fijando. Ahora que era demasiado tarde. Ahora que una relación entre los dos sería inmoral. Además, estaba segura de que sólo miraba sus pechos porque hacía tiempo que no veía unos senos femeninos. En otras palabras, que habría mirado cualquier pecho.

Y eso la hizo sentir peor.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? El contacto físico era necesario entre el terapeuta y su paciente y nunca antes la había turbado.

—¿Sabes lo que podría ser divertido? Sacarme de aquí —dijo Darién.

—¿Crees que podrás levantarte?

—No lo sé. Pero si no salgo del agua me voy a congelar.

La propia Serena estaba temblando de frío.

—Sí, me parece que el agua está más fría de lo que yo esperaba. No se calienta hasta mediados de julio.

—Podrías haberlo dicho antes.

—Voy a buscar el bastón.

—No, es una herencia familiar y no quiero estropearlo. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a levantarme?

—¿Estás seguro?

—No me apetece ir arrastrándome por la arena. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si podría arrastrarme.

Serena se levantó, intentando controlar un ligero mareo. ¿Qué le pasaba? A lo mejor eran las hormonas, las feromonas o lo que fuera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darién, apretando su mano.

—Sí, sí. Es que me he levantado muy deprisa. Debe ser el frío —murmuró ella—A ver, dame las dos manos para que pueda tirar de ti. Cuando cuente tres, apóyate en la pierna buena. Si te caes, apóyate en mí.

—Menos mal que nadie puede vernos.

Serena estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, pero sobrevivir al tiroteo había sido un milagro, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Cuando cuente hasta tres. ¿Preparado?

—Sí.

—Uno, dos… ¡tres! —Serena tiró de sus manos con fuerza y él se apoyó en la pierna para ponerse en pie. Estuvieron a punto de caer hacia atrás, pero Serena se abrazó a él para contrarrestar el impulso. Así quedó a la altura de su cuello. Qué alto era. Y pesaba una tonelada. Aunque no tenía ni un gramo de grasa.

Él la tenía abrazada, una mano sobre su hombro, la otra en su cadera. Piel contra piel.

Serena solía fantasear con momentos así. Pero las fantasías palidecían en comparación con la realidad.

Una buena razón para apartarse.

—Bueno, ya estás de pie —murmuró, intentando dar un paso atrás. Pero Darién no la dejó ir. Y le gustaba tanto tocarlo. Le habría gustado pasar la mano por su espalda, por su torso…

—¿Darién?

—¿Sí?

—Como ya estás de pie, podrías soltarme, ¿no?

—Sí, debería. Pero es que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Mucho tiempo?

—Desde la última vez que abracé así a una mujer.

«O sea, que le resulto conveniente», pensó Serena. No la deseaba, habría abrazado a cualquier mujer. Pero eso no impidió que se le doblaran las piernas.

—Tienes que intentar no pensar en mí de esa forma —le advirtió—. No soy una mujer, soy tu fisioterapeuta. No hay nada sexual entre tú y yo. No hay ninguna razón para que pienses en mí de otra manera.

—Hay dos poderosas razones y están apretadas contra mi torso.

Serena miró hacia abajo.

—No puedes hacer eso. Eres mi paciente.

Darién dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ya lo sé. Pero es que es tan agradable… supongo que lo echo de menos más de lo que creía.

—Se te pasará —le aseguró ella.

Y lo sabía por experiencia. También llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con un hombre. Pero según pasaba el tiempo se olvidaba el deseo de contacto físico, el deseo de tener cerca a alguien especial. Ella lo sublimaba con libros, películas y saliendo con sus amigos.

Por fin Darién se apartó y Serena pudo tomarlo por la cintura para salir del agua. Cuando estuvieron en la arena, Darién se apoyó en el bastón para llegar hasta la casa. Luego se dejó caer en el sofá, agotado, y Serena se dio cuenta de su gesto de frustración.

—Sé que no lo vas a creer, pero estás haciéndolo muy bien. Aunque hoy nos hemos pasado un poco.

Él cerró los ojos, cansado.

—Mañana a primera hora empezaremos a estirar la pierna. Ya verás qué diferencia en un par de días.

Darién asintió con la cabeza. Sin decir nada.

Serena podía soportar los sarcasmos, las ironías, las bromitas jocosas, porque eso significaba que aún estaba dispuesto a luchar.

El silencio le daba miedo.

—Maldita sea —Darién se quitó los guantes de látex y los tiró al suelo—. Hora del fallecimiento, las 11: 36 p. m.

El olor metálico de la sangre llenaba el quirófano. La sangre de un crío de quince años que había llegado unos minutos antes, su cuerpo lleno de balazos.

—No podías hacer nada, Darién —dijo Michiru Kaiou, su ayudante—. Era miembro de una pandilla de gánsteres, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

Mientras las enfermeras limpiaban el instrumental, Darién tomó el informe médico del chico, con su carné de identidad. Simon Richard, quince años. Estudiante de tercero de Bachiller. Dios bendito. Cada día eran más jóvenes.

—¿Su amigo está bien?

—¿Al que le había metido dos balazos? Lo han llevado al quirófano hace un momento. Tiene una bala alojado en el ventrículo izquierdo y otra le ha destrozado la espina dorsal. Si vive se quedará tetrapléjico.

Darién se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. En momentos como aquél desearía haberse hecho pediatra o dermatólogo. Aunque sabía que no cambiaría aquello por nada del mundo. Allí, en Urgencias, sabía que su trabajo era importante, que podía salvar vidas. A veces. No siempre. En noches como aquélla, la violencia absurda que causaba la muerte de un adolescente hacía que se preguntara para qué se había molestado.

Michiru le quitó el informe de las manos.

—Cuando se enteren de lo que ha pasado seguramente querrán vengarse y eso significa más muertos. ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería a tomar algo? Pareces cansado, Darién. Yo me quedo aquí hasta que vuelvas.

Él asintió, intentando recordar a qué hora había comido o si había comido en absoluto aquel día.

—¿Te apetece una ensalada de frutas?

—Y una botella de Evian. Pero tómate tu tiempo.

Darién se quitó las fundas que protegían sus zapatos, las tiró a la basura y, después de lavarse las manos, salió al pasillo.

—¡Oye! —lo llamó Michiru—. Estoy saliendo con un médico de obstetricia. ¿Por qué no tomamos una copa mañana los cuatro?

—Le prometí a Berryl que le enseñaría a hacer esquí acuático.

—¿En febrero?

—Sus padres tienen una casa en Florida y vamos a pasar el día allí.

—¿No acabáis de escalar no sé qué montaña?

—Eso fue el mes pasado —rio Darién.

—Vas a matar a esa pobre chica antes de que llegue al altar… ¿o ésa es la idea?

Darién sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras la veía desaparecer por el pasillo. Michiru sabía, como todo el mundo en el hospital, que estaba deseando casarse con Berryl.

Había levantado la mano para pulsar el botón del ascensor cuando oyó un ruido, algo que sonaba como un disparo…

Darién abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, cubierto de sudor, los restos del sueño aún en su cabeza, jadeando. La luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas de cuadros y podía oír el canto de los pájaros…

Estaba a salvo en la cabaña. Nada podía pasarle allí.

Hacía semanas que no tenía aquel sueño. Al menos, aquella vez había podido pararlo antes de llegar a la peor parte. Antes de revivir el tiroteo, cuando vio a Michiru en el suelo, sin vida.

Si no hubiera decidido ir a la cafetería, si no hubiera salido al pasillo. O si hubiera estado a su lado, quizá la bala en el corazón habría sido para él…

Darién intentó apartar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. No quería pensar en ello. Ya había revivido el tiroteo mil veces y la conclusión era siempre la misma.

Había dejado morir a su mejor amiga.

Apartando la colcha, bajó las piernas de la cama, agarró el bastón y, después de ponerse una camiseta y un pantalón corto, hizo la cama lo mejor que pudo. Le dolía la pierna por la escapada del día anterior, pero podía soportarlo.

Cuando salió al pasillo, comprobó que la habitación de Serena estaba vacía. Había ropa tirada por todas partes, la cama estaba deshecha y el contenido de su bolsa de viaje había terminado en el suelo.

«Qué chica más desordenada».

Después de lavarse los dientes fue a buscarla a la cocina, pero tampoco estaba allí. Sobre la encimera había un trozo de queso, un bol con ensalada de fruta cubierto con papel de plástico, un vaso y un tenedor que Serena no se había molestado en lavar. O tenía mucha prisa, aunque no podía imaginar qué asunto urgente podía haber surgido a las ocho de la mañana, o era un desastre. A juzgar por el estado de su habitación, sospechaba que lo último.

Miró hacia la playa, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Al menos, la furgoneta seguía aparcada delante de la cabaña, o sea que no lo había dejado tirado. Aunque ella no lo haría. No, Serena estaba dispuesta a motivarlo como fuera. Y era evidente que se sentía culpable por la caída del día anterior.

Aunque la culpa era sólo suya. Y mentiría si dijera que no había estado a punto de abandonar. Aparentemente, su vida era una decepción detrás de otra, una frustración detrás de otra. Pero el día anterior había hecho progresos, eso era indudable. Sentir el sol en la cara, la arena bajo sus pies, el agua… el cuerpo de Serena apretado contra el suyo. Todo eso lo había hecho sentir un poco como el antiguo Darién, el que creía haber muerto con Michiru, en aquel pasillo del hospital.

Como siempre que recordaba a Michiru, una punzada de dolor le partía el corazón. Era la mejor ayudante que había tenido, una chica llena de energía que estaba terminando las prácticas y que prometía ser una gran cirujana. Trabajar en el quirófano durante los interminables turnos era más fácil estando con ella.

Pero por mucho que negase cualquier interés romántico por Michiru, Berryl, su prometida, estaba celosa de su amistad. Siempre había sido una chica insegura, de las que necesitaban cumplidos a todas horas, sentirse el centro del universo.

Darién podría jurar que, cuando salió del hospital, Berryl se sentía aliviada de que Michiru hubiera desaparecido. De lo único que hablaba durante aquellas semanas era de lo que harían cuando pudiera volver a caminar, cuando volviera a ser normal. Ver la herida de la pierna la horrorizaba y era más feliz pensando que todo aquello no había sido más que un mal sueño que pronto terminaría.

No había soportado la larga recuperación. Por primera vez desde que empezaron a salir juntos, ella no era el centro de todo. Cada día que iba al hospital y Darién no se había recuperado milagrosamente parecía tomárselo como un insulto personal y, al final, él entendió la verdad: Berryl no lo quería si no era perfecto. Nunca se casaría con un hombre discapacitado.

Cuando le pidió que no volviera, ahorrándole el sentimiento de culpa por haber roto ella la relación, Darién vio alivio en sus ojos. Y, en el fondo, también él se sentía aliviado.

Pero todo eso había quedado atrás. No tenía sentido pensar en algo que no iba a poder cambiar.

Suspirando, guardó la ensalada y el queso en la nevera y se dispuso a fregar el vaso y la cuchara sucios. Cuando estaba secándose las manos, la puerta se abrió y Darién se volvió para preguntarle dónde había estado. Pero no pudo preguntar nada porque se había quedado sin habla. Serena llevaba un pantalón muy corto y un sujetador deportivo que apretaba sus pechos, formando un escote de cine. Menudo escote. Y no parecía importarle nada enseñarlo.

—Buenos días. ¿Acabas de levantarte?

—Sí, pero parece que tú me llevas ventaja.

—He estado corriendo un rato. Suelo correr durante cuarenta y cinco minutos todas las mañanas.

Él también solía correr. Algo más que nunca podría volver a hacer.

Serena abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua mineral de la que dio un largo trago. Olía a sudor y a aire fresco, una combinación muy excitante. Había algo en ella muy… elegante, a pesar de sus atuendos deportivos. Y a pesar de sus sarcasmos.

La verdad era que la encontraba muy atractiva. Su alegría de vivir, su energía, su pasión. En fin, un hombre debía estar ciego para no encontrar atractiva a Serena Tsukino.

—¿Has comido algo?

—No, aún no.

—Pues yo que tú tomaría un buen desayuno. Hoy vamos a trabajar mucho.

—Estoy deseando —suspiró él.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Vuelvo en quince minutos —sonrió Serena, dejando la botella de agua en la encimera.

Darién le puso el tapón y la guardó en la nevera. Luego buscó huevos y algo de verdura y se preparó una tortilla francesa. Estaba fregando los platos cuando Serena volvió a la cocina con el pelo mojado, una camiseta que no le tapaba el ombligo y unos pantalones de algodón tan cortos como los de antes.

¿Aquella mujer no tenía nada pudoroso en el armario?

—Vamos a empezar.

—Espera, tengo que fregar esto.

—Déjalo. Puedes hacerlo más tarde.

—¿Por qué esperar si puedo hacerlo ahora? —preguntó Darién.

—No van a ir a ningún sitio.

—Da igual. Si no lo friego ahora estaré pensando en ello toda la mañana.

—¿Quieres decir que hay hombres que friegan de forma voluntaria?

—Sólo puedo hablar por mí mismo.

Serena se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo creo que eres un engendro de la naturaleza.

—Ah, gracias.

—Mi madre habría tenido que usar dinamita para que mi padre se levantara de la silla. Son muy tradicionales. Ella no ha trabajado nunca y mi padre era el que traía el dinero a casa. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Me he criado en un internado, ¿recuerdas? No sé lo que hacían mis padres cuando yo no estaba en casa.

—¿Y te dolía?

—No, odiaba estar en casa. Al menos en el internado tenía amigos. Estar en casa significaba estar solo.

—Pues qué pena. Pero eso explica que no quieras vivir con ellos. Malos recuerdos, supongo.

Darién estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. En realidad, le había hecho un favor sacándolo de allí. Y él se lo había pagado prácticamente metiéndole mano en la playa.

—Oye, sobre lo de ayer…

—No pasa nada. Esas cosas pasan.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que te respeto como profesional.

—Y deberías. Soy muy buena.

Y muy modesta. Darién se secó las manos y colgó el paño en la puerta de la nevera.

—Bueno, ya estoy listo.

—Eso espero, amigo. Porque cuando haya terminado contigo, vas a suplicarme de rodillas que te deje en paz.

Después de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, Darién podía soportar lo que fuera.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

me gano en lo desordenada... jejejeje...


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Seis

—Cómo duele… ¿No hemos terminado todavía?

—Para conseguir algo hay que esforzarse —Serena, arrodillada sobre un cojín delante de Darién, sujetando su pantorrilla, extendía la pierna para estirar el músculo.

Él estaba sudando, sujetándose a los bordes del sofá con las dos manos. Serena dobló la pierna, dejándolo respirar durante un segundo, y luego volvió a estirarla todo lo que era posible. Más.

—¿Te gusta torturar a la gente?

—No seas quejica. Para ser un hombre tan grande no sabes aguantar el dolor.

—No soy un quejica. Es que la estás estirando demasiado.

Llevaban dos horas haciéndolo y el problema no era el dolor, sino su orgullo. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, pero le costaba aceptar su ayuda. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera ella, lo viera así.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tratas muy mal a tus pacientes? —preguntó Darién.

—Ay, pobrecito. ¿Esto también te duele? —rio Serena, dándole una palmadita en la pierna.

Él la fulminó con una mirada que podría haber derretido un bloque de cemento.

—Deja de quejarte y estira un poco más. Una vez más y paramos, lo prometo.

—Eso dijiste hace cinco minutos.

—Sí, bueno, pero ahora no estoy mintiendo. Venga, una vez más…

—Como que tengo alternativa —protestó él.

—Venga, respira. Concéntrate.

Cuando por fin soltó su pierna, Darién se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, agotado.

—Ya está, no puedo más. Me duele muchísimo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, así que ahora podemos hacer algo divertido.

—¿Qué tal una siesta?

—¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar moras?

—¿A buscar moras?

—Sí, venga, ya verás qué divertido.

—¿Divertido? —exclamó Darién, estupefacto, mientras Serena le daba un masaje en la pierna. La piel que le habían injertado en la rodilla estaba curando bien, pero siempre tendría cicatrices. Aunque a ella no parecía importarle. Sin embargo, cuando deslizó los dedos por encima de la rodilla, sobre el muslo, tuvo que tragar saliva—. Oye, ya puedes dejarlo.

—Tengo que relajar el músculo para que no te dé un tirón.

—Serena.

Ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida por su tono de voz.

—¿Qué?

—Déjalo.

—Esto es por tu propio bien —insistió Serena, aunque Darién la estaba mirando como si quisiera comérsela. O, más bien, como si quisiera arrancarle la ropa.

—Y yo te digo que lo dejes por tu propio bien. Llevo cuatro meses sin estar con una mujer y estoy a punto de hacer algo que no debería.

Serena se preguntó qué pasaría si deslizara las manos más arriba. Sentada como estaba, con los ojos a la altura de su entrepierna, podía ver el efecto que ejercía en él el masaje. Debería avergonzarse por su comportamiento, pero se sentía excitada.

Y perversa.

—Te doy cinco segundos —le advirtió Darién. Serena sintió cómo tensaba los músculos. Vio que la miraba con fuego en los ojos.

—Cuatro…

Tenía que apartarse, pero se quedó inmóvil, como paralizada.

—Tres…

Darién se había inclinado hacia delante, como dispuesto a besarla.

—Dos…

Sus labios temblaban de anticipación.

—Uno.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Serena apartó las manos de su pierna y se sentó en el suelo.

—Perdona. Debería haber parado de inmediato si te sentías… incómodo. No volverá a pasar.

Incómodo. Esa palabra no podía describir lo que sentía en aquel momento. Si no se hubiera apartado, estarían en el suelo, rodilla mala y todo. Serena nunca sabría lo cerca que había estado de quitarle la camiseta con los dientes.

—Es culpa tuya.

—¿Mía? —exclamó Darién.

—Esto no habría pasado en el hospital. Allí el ambiente es más… profesional.

—Fue idea tuya venir aquí.

—Porque tú no querías hacer rehabilitación como Dios manda —protestó ella—No me dejaste alternativa.

Hacía falta mucho para enfadarla, pero una vez enfurruñada a Darién le resultaba divertido meterse con ella.

—Le has metido mano a un paciente. Mujer, no pasa nada, no es el fin del mundo.

—¡Yo no te he metido mano! El masaje es parte de la terapia. No es culpa mía que tengas los muslos muy sensibles.

—Eso no es lo único que tengo sensible ahora mismo.

—¿Qué es esto, el instituto? —exclamó Serena.

—Te gusto. Admítelo.

—Ya te gustaría —Serena se levantó, indignada, y le tiró el cojín—. No eres mi tipo.

Darién atrapó el cojín, riendo. Era un sonido extraño, alegre, como de otro tiempo. Y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que reía de verdad desde el tiroteo.

Y le gustaba.

Pero no tanto como los labios de Serena. No tanto como sentir la caricia de sus manos. No tanto como tener su delicioso cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

Y quería sentir eso otra vez.

Aunque no debería. Se había prometido a sí mismo que la relación con Serena Tsukino sería puramente profesional y debía cumplirlo. Pero eso fue antes de saber que Serena se sentía atraída por él. Antes de saber que él se sentía atraído por ella. Había algo especial en ella y no era sólo su cuerpo. Le gustaba. Y quería acariciarla, quería besarla.

No, no debería. Pero iba a hacerlo de todas formas.

—¿Me ayudas? —preguntó.

Serena tiró de él y en cuanto estuvieron uno frente al otro, Darién la tomó por la cintura con una mano, acarició sus rizos oscuros con la otra e inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Durante un segundo, ella pareció demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. Darién esperó para ver si se apartaba. Para ver si le daba un bofetón, incluso. Pero Serena se limitó a suspirar. Y sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces como había imaginado.

Sólo para ver su reacción, Darién le mordió el labio inferior. Serena dejó escapar un gemido, apretándose contra él.

Darién sabía que debía cortar aquello, pero ahora que había llegado tan lejos le resultaba imposible. De modo que acarició su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

Cuando Serena puso las dos manos sobre su torso supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Esperó el inevitable empujón, pero lo que ocurrió fue que ella le agarró la camiseta, como para sujetarlo. Y él no podía rechazar una invitación así.

Aunque había imaginado que sería el tipo de mujer que tomaba el mando, Serena se mostró casi tímida cuando empezó a besarla. Darién se perdió en el calor de su boca, en la suavidad de su cuerpo. Era tan… dulce. Tan poco parecida a la Serena agresiva y lenguaraz a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Pero tener ese poder sobre ella, alterar la dinámica de su relación le parecía mal. Francamente, le daba pánico. Pero la deseaba. Tenía que hacer algo para romper aquel hechizo… antes de que se le escapara de las manos.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Que yo te gusto.

Serena se apartó un momento para mirarlo a los ojos, confusa. Y luego le dio un empujón.

—¿Me has besado sólo para demostrar que tenías razón?

Oh, si ella supiera. En lugar de abrazarla de nuevo y mostrarle lo que de verdad sentía, Darién sonrió, seguro de sí mismo.

—Serás… —Serena no terminó la frase y entró en su habitación dando un portazo. Y dejando a Darién sintiéndose como un canalla. A pesar de su pierna mala, aparentemente no había perdido la habilidad para seducir a una mujer.

Y si su reacción era una prueba, también había conseguido hacerle daño.

—Esto es absurdo.

Serena miró a Darién, con expresión satisfecha.

Llevaban treinta minutos buscando moras y él se había quejado durante los últimos veintinueve. Serena lo observó cortar las moras mientras intentaba apoyarse en el bastón y sujetar el cubo al mismo tiempo.

Eso era lo que se merecía.

Seguía sin creer que la hubiera besado. Y que ella se hubiera dejado besar. Pero, aunque se sintió humillada, reconocía que ese comportamiento era una prueba de que estaba mejorando. Estaba restableciendo su sexualidad, portándose como un hombre. Y ella era la única mujer que tenía a mano.

Eso no significaba que no pudiera vengarse.

—Absurdo o no, no nos vamos de aquí hasta que ese cubo esté lleno de moras.

—No hay tantas como para llenar el cubo.

—Tienes que buscar bajo las hojas.

Para hacer eso tendría que inclinarse, doblarse, doblar la pierna… lo cual era prácticamente imposible. A ese paso estarían allí toda la noche.

—Me están comiendo vivo los mosquitos.

—Te he puesto un antimosquitos.

—Pues no me has puesto suficiente. ¿Por qué no me das las llaves de la furgoneta e iré a buscarlo?

Ella lo miró como diciendo: «¿Crees que soy tonta?». Y Darién murmuró algo sobre que era mala como el demonio.

—Esta es tu venganza, ¿verdad?

Serena se limitó a sonreír.

—Si te diera otro beso seguro que podría convencerte para que volviéramos a casa.

Ella no lo dudaba. Cuando la había besado su cerebro había sufrido una especie de cortocircuito. Podría haberle pedido que desfilara desnuda por la playa y probablemente lo habría hecho.

—Guárdate esos labios para ti solito, guapo. Nada de tonterías.

—No puedes decir que no te ha gustado.

Serena echó unas cuantas moras en el cubo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Soy tu fisioterapeuta y tú eres mi paciente. Hay ciertas reglas y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Eres la última persona a la que debería besar.

—Entonces, admites que te ha gustado.

¿No sabía lo guapo que era? ¿No sabía que la volvía loca? ¿O sólo quería oírlo?

—Sí, un poco. Pero imagínate que llega a Urgencias una mujer guapísima. ¿La besarías?

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues esto es lo mismo —dijo Serena, dejando su cubo en el suelo.

—Ya, bueno. Oye, quiero volver a casa.

—Ya te gustaría —Serena fue a echar unas moras en su cubo y comprobó que estaba vacío. El de Darién, en cambio, estaba lleno hasta el borde. Y él, por supuesto, tenía cara de inocente.

—¡Me has robado mis moras!

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo dijiste que nos iríamos cuando mi cubo estuviera lleno, no cómo tenía que llenarlo.

—¡Serás capaz!

—Hay algo que deberías saber sobre mí, Serena.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando decido hacer algo, normalmente lo consigo —sonrió Darién, clavando en ella su mirada azul—. Y siempre juego sucio.

Había levantado la mano para pulsar el botón del ascensor cuando oyó un ruido, algo que sonaba como un disparo, o como si alguien hubiera tirado un petardo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Darién no lo dudó un momento y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera de Urgencias. ¿Quién sería tan imbécil como para tirar un petardo en un hospital? Si caía encima de un tanque de oxígeno, todos acabarían en pedazos. Enseguida oyó tres petardazos más, seguidos de ruido de cristales rotos y un grito que le heló la sangre en las venas. Y entonces fue un pandemonio. La gente corría hacia él, alejándose de la sala de Urgencias. Darién tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que algunas personas tenían manchas de sangre en la ropa, aunque nadie parecía herido.

Se abrió paso a codazos mientras otra ronda de disparos repercutía en las paredes. Cuando dio la vuelta a una esquina, vio a Michiru tumbada en el suelo, boca abajo, con una mancha roja en la bata blanca.

—¡No!

Darién despertó y, sobresaltado, se sentó en el sofá. Estaba cubierto de sudor y tenía náuseas.

Era el sueño. Siempre le hacía sentir náuseas…

Intentó tragar, pero tenía la boca seca.

—¿Estás bien?

Darién volvió la cabeza y vio a Serena en la puerta de la cocina, con expresión preocupada.

—Sí, sí —respondió, con voz ronca—. He tenido un mal sueño. ¿Podrías darme un vaso de agua?

—Sí, claro —Serena sacó una botella de la nevera y se acercó al sofá—. Estás sudando. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió él—. Seguramente he tomado demasiado el sol.

Aunque no parecía convencida, no insistió.

—Estaba a punto de despertarte. Tu filete está listo. Espero que tengas hambre.

—Sí, mucho —murmuró Darién, pero no era verdad. La idea de comer en aquel momento le parecía repugnante.

Tomando el bastón, se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo y siguió a Serena hasta la mesa de la cocina. Había preparado una mazorca de maíz ligeramente quemada, una ensalada y un enorme filete.

—Pensé que no sabías cocinar.

—Pídeme que haga una receta y siempre se me olvidará algún ingrediente. Hacer una ensalada y poner un filete en la sartén no tiene ningún mérito.

—¿Dónde está el tuyo?

—Yo no como carne.

—¿Sólo vas a comerte la ensalada?

—No tengo mucha hambre.

—Esta mañana has tomado queso y una ensalada de fruta y un batido a la hora de comer. ¿Cuándo comes de verdad?

—Para mí, esto es comer de verdad. Estoy a dieta.

—¿A dieta? ¿Por qué?

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

—Si crees que así vas a congraciarte conmigo, te equivocas. Sé perfectamente el aspecto que tengo.

—Lo digo en serio, Serena. Estás estupenda. ¿Por qué quieres perder peso?

—Sólo una persona que hubiera sido gorda de pequeña lo entendería. Tengo un peso ideal y no seré feliz hasta que lo consiga.

—¿Aunque eso signifique estar demasiado flaca?

—Ninguna mujer está nunca demasiado flaca.

Qué equivocada estaba.

—Está claro que no has visto ninguna foto mía de cuando era pequeño.

—¿Eras flaco?

—En octavo medía más de metro ochenta y pesaba menos de cincuenta kilos.

—¿Tan flaco? —exclamó Serena.

—Era un palillo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que me cansé de que los otros chicos se metieran conmigo y de que las chicas no me hicieran caso, así que empecé a tomar proteínas, a ir al gimnasio todas las mañanas… Luego empecé a jugar al fútbol y las chicas empezaron a fijarse en mí. En el último año de instituto estaba en el gimnasio a las seis de la mañana y otra vez después de clase. Cuando empecé la carrera medía un metro ochenta y ocho y pesaba noventa kilos.

—Eso explica que la masa muscular que has perdido no se haya convertido en grasa. Eres delgado por naturaleza —dijo Serena, como si estuviera hablando de un monstruo marino.

—No somos tan diferentes. Tú tienes que esforzarte para no engordar y yo para no adelgazar.

Serena miró su lechuga con desagrado.

—Ojalá tuviera yo tu problema.

—Serena, tienes un tipazo, y no lo digo para hacerme el simpático. Yo creo que es evidente que te encuentro atractiva.

En lugar de sentirse halagada por el cumplido, como él, tonto que era, había esperado, ella se mostró indignada.

—¿Ah, sí? Creo que debimos vernos doscientas veces en el hospital cuando era gorda y no me miraste ni una sola vez.

—Porque estaba comprometido. No miraba a ninguna chica.

¿Cómo conseguía decir siempre la palabra correcta? Además, si quería tanto a su novia, cuando la relación se cortó debió ser un golpe tremendo para él. Y ella no estaba ayudando nada. Tenía que recordar que, por muy frustrante y listillo que fuera, había pasado por un infierno.

—Pero no puedes negar que el aspecto físico es importante. Yo vi a tu prometida un par de veces. Era preciosa. Hacíais una pareja perfecta.

Algo brilló en sus ojos. No era un brillo de dolor exactamente. Algo más oscuro.

—No puedes creer todo lo que veas, Serena. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

tentaciooooooooooooo tentaciiooooooooooooonnnn... adonde llegarán los jueguitos


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Siete

—A ver, empuja contra mi mano y esta vez intenta sujetarla.

Darién estaba sentado en el último escalón del porche, su pie apoyado en Serena, que estaba sentada sobre la arena. Le seguía doliendo la pierna, pero habían hecho ejercicios de estiramiento todas las mañanas durante diez días y empezaba a apoyarla sin que fuera una tortura.

Además de los ejercicios, iban a nadar o a dar paseos. Le gustaba hablar con Serena, era divertida, charlaba por los codos, tenía un gran sentido del humor. A veces no hablaban, sencillamente caminaban uno al lado del otro. Le gustaba estar con ella.

Darién pensaba en las cosas que hacía con Berryl, esquiar, montar en bicicleta, escalar, un millón de actividades, pero no recordaba que se hubieran sentado una sola vez frente a una chimenea para tomar un café. No recordaba haberse reído con ella. Su relación había sido una de mutuo respeto e intereses comunes. Y cuando hablaban, normalmente era sobre su bufete o sobre moda o su último corte de pelo.

Nunca hablaban de cosas importantes, sobre sentimientos. Ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad Berryl era igual que sus padres.

La idea lo hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Serena, por otro lado, no parecía guardarse nada.

—Estira la pierna todo lo que puedas mientras empujo —estaba diciendo. Y Darién obedeció. Sudando, agotado, con un dolor de mil demonios, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Hacía mucho calor y tenía la espalda empapada de sudor, pero no se atrevía a protestar.

Pero si el calor no era suficiente distracción, Serena llevaba otra de sus camisetas imposiblemente escotadas. Y desde donde estaba sentado podía verle el canalillo. Intentaba disimular, pero hasta él tenía sus límites. Su piel estaba bronceada por el sol y sus pechos eran tan redondos, tan turgentes…

—No estás empujando —protestó ella.

—Perdón.

—Si no vas a intentarlo…

—Que sí, que sí. Es que me he distraído. Y es culpa tuya.

—¿Culpa mía?

—Mírate, Serena.

Serena miró hacia abajo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tu ropa.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con mi ropa?

—Tus pantalones no podrían ser más cortos y esa camiseta… si el escote fuera un poco más bajo te saldrías de ella.

—¿Qué quieres que me ponga, vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto?

—¿Qué te ponías en el hospital?

—Una bata.

—¿Y por qué no te la pones?

—¿Qué eres, un puritano? ¿No te has dado cuenta del calor que hace?

—Es que no me parece muy profesional…

—¿Qué no soy profesional? Mira quién habla, el que no lleva camiseta siquiera. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu semidesnudez podría distraerme?

Si era así, no lo demostraba. Darién estaba tan acostumbrado a que las chicas lo mirasen que su total falta de interés lo tenía desconcertado. Pero oír que podía distraerle lo animó.

—Eso es diferente. Yo soy un hombre. Los hombres pueden ir sin camiseta en verano y no pasa nada.

Serena cerró los ojos v respiró profundamente.

—Mira, he trabajado mucho para tener este cuerpo y no pienso taparme porque tú seas un machista.

Darién tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—O sea que, según tú, lo que es aceptable para mí, debería ser aceptable para ti.

—Exactamente.

—Pues muy bien, quítate la camiseta.

Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Que me la quite?

—No quiero que me acuses de ser sexista. Si quieres que ésta sea una situación justa, los dos haremos terapia en _topless_. Y problema resulto.

—No me refería a eso, idiota.

—Si estás tan orgullosa de tu cuerpo, muéstralo.

—Sí, claro, como que voy a quitarme la camiseta.

—En fin, tienes razón. Podría pasar alguien… Pero me distraes, y eso es un problema. Aunque creo que tengo la solución.

Serena levantó una ceja.

—¿Cuál?

—Enséñame tus pechos. Así los habré visto y no estaré todo el tiempo preguntándome cómo serán.

—Lo estás pasando bomba, ¿no?

—Pero claro, si los veo, podría querer tocarlos… —Darién se inclinó hacia ella y Serena dio un paso atrás.

—Ni lo sueñes. Ni se te ocurra.

—Pero si aún no he hecho nada…

—Ibas a darme un beso. Y si lo haces, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

—¿Devolverme el beso, por ejemplo?

—Ya te gustaría.

—Pues sí, me gustaría —sonrió Darién.

A Serena se le doblaron las rodillas. También a ella le gustaría besarlo. De hecho, le gustaría estar besándolo todo el día. Incluso durante el resto de su vida.

Como que eso iba a pasar… Aquel hombre no estaba a su alcance. ¿Por qué iba a elegir a una chica como ella?

—Esto no es nada profesional.

—No, quizá no —murmuró Darién, enredando un dedo en su pelo.

Iba a besarla otra vez…

¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué sería, una aventura de verano? ¿Se acostaría con él para separarse después, como si no hubiera pasado nada? Había jugado antes a ese juego y, al final, acabó con el corazón roto. Darién no la quería a ella, sólo estaba intentando sentirse como un hombre otra vez, sentirse completo. Y ella estaba a mano, sencillamente.

—¡No! —exclamó.

Darién bajó la mano de inmediato.

—No puedo hacer esto. No es que no quiera, es que… no está bien. Es como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti.

—Serena…

—Si mi forma de vestir te molesta de verdad, puedo ir a comprar una bata al pueblo.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso.

—No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

—Serena, no pasa nada. Te estaba tomando el pelo. Perdona.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Que no había querido besarla? ¿Que todo era una broma?

Pues eso le dolía aún más. Porque siempre era lo mismo. Ella estaba bien para divertirse, para pasar un buen rato, pero luego los chicos siempre buscaban a las más guapas, a las más delgadas. Pensó que eso cambiaría cuando perdiera peso, pero aparentemente, se había equivocado.

Quizá no era su cuerpo, sino su personalidad lo que asustaba a los hombres. Quizá sólo podían soportarla cuando no estaba hablando porque tenía la boca ocupada en otra cosa.

Esa idea la hizo sentir náuseas.

—¿Quieres que sigamos haciendo ejercicios? —preguntó Darién.

—No, creo que ya hemos trabajado suficiente por hoy. Voy a buscar los cubos e iremos a buscar moras.

—¿Otra vez?

—Otra vez. Y luego tenemos que ir al pueblo a comprar comida. Comes como un caballo.

Darién se apoyó en el bastón para levantarse.

—Yo prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Tienes que salir, Darién. No puedes estar escondido para siempre.

—Cuando camine un poco mejor —insistió él, subiendo los escalones del porche.

—Pero es que ya caminas un poco mejor. Hace un par de días habrías tardado cinco minutos en subir esos escalones.

—Serena, no estoy preparado. Voy a ponerme una camisa. Ve a buscar los cubos y nos vemos fuera.

Ella suspiró mientras lo observaba entrar en la casa. Si tuviera tanta confianza en sus piernas como la tenía en su atractivo físico. Sabía que le daba miedo tropezar y hacer el ridículo delante de la gente. Y podía ocurrir. Pero también podía ocurrirle en seis meses, en un año. Iba a tener que aprender a vivir con eso y no podía esconderse de por vida.

—Si no vienes conmigo al pueblo uno de estos días voy a tener que hacer algo drástico.

—¿Tienes algún cinco?

Darién murmuró una palabrota mientras ponía un cinco sobre la mesa.

—Estás haciendo trampas.

Sonriendo con gesto satisfecho, Serena señaló el montón de cartas que se acumulaban en su lado.

—Eres un mal perdedor.

¿Qué esperaba? Después de perder al póquer, fracasar en el Monopoly y hundirse en los barquitos empezaba a tener complejo.

—¿Tienes alguna reina?

—¿Qué tienes, telepatía? —protestó Darién—. Esto no es justo. Seguramente habrás jugado a todas estas cosas un millón de veces cuando eras pequeña, con tu hermana.

—No seas tan quejica. ¿Tienes algún as?

—No.

Serena tomó una carta del montón.

—Te toca.

—¿Por qué cada vez que te pregunto por tu pasado cambias de tema?

—Yo no hago eso.

—Sí lo haces. Cuando te pregunté si venías mucho por aquí cuando eras pequeña me dijiste que no tanto como te gustaría. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

—Es una historia muy larga.

Darién tiró las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Tenemos tiempo. A ver, cuéntame —dijo, dando un golpecito en el sofá.

Aunque Serena no parecía encantada con la idea, dejó las cartas y se sentó a su lado. Tan cerca que sus muslos se rozaban. Hacía mucho eso, sentarse tan cerca que podía rozar sus bíceps, tocar su brazo mientras hablaba… Pero sabía que no lo hacía a propósito. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba estar cerca de ella.

—Te lo contaré. Pero antes tiene que contarme por qué te pagaste los estudios.

—Muy sencillo, no quería que mi padre me dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Si él me pagaba la carrera, controlaría todo lo que hiciera, así que me negué. Después del tiroteo, por supuesto, insistió en llevarme de vuelta a casa para manipularme otra vez.

—¿Y por qué aceptaste? Podría haberte ayudado otra persona.

—No, no, de eso nada. Te toca a ti. Tienes que decirme por qué dijiste eso de que no venías tanto como te habría gustado.

—Cuando era pequeña, mi familia pasaba las vacaciones aquí —empezó a decir Serena, mirándose las manos—. Yo las pasaba en un campamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Era un campamento para niños gordos.

Darién había oído hablar de sitios así, pero siempre había creído que era para niños tan gordos que su salud estaba en peligro.

—He visto fotografías tuyas en la pared y no parecías tan gorda.

—Era gordita, no gorda. En realidad, era la más delgada del campamento, así que los demás niños me detestaban. Pero vengo de una familia de mujeres delgadas y estar gorda era inaceptable para mi madre.

—¿Y traumatizarte sí era aceptable?

—Yo creo que, para mi madre, que yo estuviera gorda la hacía quedar mal. Le molestaba que no fuera perfecta. Yo la oía hablando con sus amigas y decía cosas como: «Molly es mi favorita. Toca el piano y pinta de maravilla, saca sobresalientes en el colegio… Serena sólo se dedica a comer».

—Qué simpática.

—Sí, eso fue estupendo para mi autoestima, como te puedes imaginar. Y seguramente por eso me acosté con Diamante Black en el asiento trasero de su coche cuando tenía catorce años.

—¿Catorce? —repitió Darién, perplejo—. ¿Cuántos años tenía él?

—Diecisiete. Pero yo a los catorce años ya tenía una talla 90 de sujetador, así que parecía mayor. Y la mayoría de los chicos sólo se fijaba en eso. Desgraciadamente, era lo único que veían.

Darién debía admitir que sus pechos no pasaban inadvertidos. Para un adolescente cargado de hormonas debían ser como un faro.

—Diamante me decía que era muy guapa y que le gustaba. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando al día siguiente lo vi besándose con Esmeralda D'Moon que por supuesto, era un palillo.

—Los chicos son bastante imbéciles a esa edad —sonrió Darién, sintiendo la obligación de disculparse en nombre de la población masculina del planeta—. Pero no creo que fuera nada personal.

—El mejor amigo de Diamante, Kelvin, me dijo que lamentaba lo que Diamante me había hecho, que era un idiota y que yo era muy guapa y muy simpática. Cuando me pidió que saliera con él casi me desmayo.

Darién hizo una mueca, temiéndose lo peor.

—Mejor no me cuentes lo que pasó.

—Debería haber aprendido la lección la primera vez, pero no. Esa noche estuvimos en su coche y por la mañana me evitaba como si tuviera la peste negra.

Darién apretó su mano con fuerza.

—El siguiente fue Allan y luego Rubeus. Por fin, mi hermana Molly se enteró y me contó que habían hecho una apuesta para ver quién de los cuatro conseguía llegar hasta el final conmigo.

Darién masculló una palabrota.

—Para entonces se había enterado todo el instituto y, por supuesto, llegó a oídos de mi madre. Así que pasé de ser «Serena la gorda» a «Serena la facilona». Te puedes imaginar cómo me sentí.

Había ocurrido muchos años atrás y entonces ni siquiera la conocía, pero a Darién se le encogió el corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser la gente tan cruel? ¿Cómo podían utilizar a una cría vulnerable, acomplejada, de esa manera?

—Mi madre me dijo que si quería salir con un buen chico tendría que perder peso. Como si un buen chico no pudiera salir con una chica gordita. A lo mejor pensaba que tenía lo que me merecía.

—Me parece que no quiero conocer a tu madre. Seguramente acabaría diciendo algo que lamentaría después.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Ella hizo lo que pudo. Al menos, me hizo ser más dura.

—Esa no es excusa para tratarte de esa forma.

—Ya, bueno, pero las cosas eran así —Serena bostezó, mirando el reloj—. Huy, qué tarde es. Estoy agotada.

Eran las nueve y media, pero Serena solía irse a la cama alrededor de las diez, si no antes. Normal, considerando que se levantaba al amanecer para hacer ejercicio. Ahora entendía por qué comía como un pajarito. Esos chicos la habían humillado, su madre la había acomplejado… Y estaba seguro de que no le había contado todo.

—Mañana tenemos que trabajar, así que deberíamos irnos a la cama.

Darién apretó su mano.

—Sé que no me creerás, pero a mí no me habría importado.

—¿Qué no te habría importado?

—Que estuvieras gordita.

—Seguro que te decías eso a ti mismo mientras hacías pesas en el gimnasio para ligar con las flacas —intentó bromear Serena.

Y, por alguna razón, Darién se sintió culpable

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

UFFF se calentaron los jueguitos...

pobre Sere...


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Ocho

Había levantado la mano para pulsar el botón del ascensor cuando oyó un ruido, algo que sonaba como un disparo…

Está pasando otra vez, pensó. Y esta vez, tengo que detenerlo.

La gente corría por todas partes, bloqueándole el paso.

Michiru. Tenía que llegar hasta Michiru.

Darién intentaba llegar a la sala de espera de Urgencias. Oyó más disparos, más gritos. Intentaba correr, pero sus piernas parecían de cemento. Si pudiera llegar antes quizá podría salvarla…

Dio la vuelta a la esquina, vio a Michiru tumbada en el suelo boca abajo…

—¡No!

El mundo pareció detenerse mientras corría, sin percatarse de los disparos. Su única preocupación al ver la mancha de sangre que ya empezaba a correr por el suelo era sacarla de aquel pasillo. Intentaba recordar cuál era su grupo sanguíneo…

Entonces oyó otro disparo. Luego otro, más cerca, después un tercero y un cuarto y un dolor espantoso lo hizo detenerse. Otro disparo y sintió el impacto en la rodilla, vio la sangre saltando por el aire… Se le doblaron las piernas y cayó al suelo como una marioneta, su cara golpeando el frío suelo. Un dolor terrible lo dejaba sin aire. Cerró los ojos, intentando tragar saliva. Michiru estaba muy cerca, si pudiera…

Levantó un brazo, intentó arrastrarse por el suelo y vio su mano izquierda llena de sangre. El dolor lo mareaba. Intentó respirar y por fin se dio cuenta de que había recibido un impacto de bala en el pecho. Iba a morirse allí, en el suelo, sin poder ayudar a Michiru.

Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mantener los ojos abiertos. Iba a marcharse a Florida al día siguiente para enseñarle a su prometida a hacer esquí acuático. Iba a casarse, a tener hijos… tenía planes en la vida. No podía morirse así, sin luchar. Cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, alargó la mano hasta que pudo tocar la bata de Michiru. Se arrastró hacia ella y tocó su cuello para buscar el pulso. Nada. Intentó acercarse un poco más, pero no podía moverse. Se le cerraban los ojos. Entonces oyó más gritos, sintió que alguien lo tocaba, que lo levantaban. Vio luces, gente moviéndose…

—Michiru ha muerto —oyó que decía alguien. Darién abrió los ojos para mirar a su amiga, en el suelo, sangrando. Muerta.

—No —murmuró. No había podido hacer nada. No había podido ayudarla.

—Darién…

—Tranquilo, Darién. Te vas a poner bien. No dejes de luchar, te vas a poner bien.

—Darién…

Él no quería vivir. Sólo quería morirse, quería terminar con aquello. El dolor era tan intenso, tan profundo. Pero alguien estaba sacudiendo su hombro…

—¡Darién, despierta!

Darién se incorporó de un salto en la cama, con el corazón golpeando salvajemente sus costillas.

—¿Qué…?

—Soy yo, Serena. No pasa nada, sólo ha sido un sueño.

Serena. Era Serena. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio su silueta al lado de la cama, su delicioso olor haciéndole olvidar el olor de la sangre.

—Podría haberla salvado —murmuró—. La dejé morir.

—Tranquilo, todo ha terminado.

Pero no había terminado. Mientras lo recordara en sus sueños, no terminaría nunca.

—No llegué a tiempo. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, a su lado, y no pude hacer nada.

—Túmbate, intenta dormir.

Exhausto, Darién apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, temblando de frío porque el ventilador que había en el techo estaba encendido. Se sentía demasiado enfermo, demasiado angustiado como para preocuparse por estar desnudo.

Sólo le importaba que no estaba solo.

—Duérmete —repitió Serena.

Le pesaban los párpados y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para absorber su calor.

Con la mano de Serena en su pelo, su voz arrullándolo, se quedó dormido.

Darién abrió los ojos, pero cuando buscó a Serena se encontró abrazando la almohada. Si no fuera porque las sábanas olían a ella habría pensado que todo había sido un sueño.

Cuando miró el despertador, comprobó que eran las ocho de la mañana, de modo que ella estaría corriendo por la playa. Mejor, pensó. No sabía qué pensaría después de lo que había pasado por la noche. Al menos, no había vomitado, se dijo. Y no había despertado sollozando, como tantas otras veces.

Cuando salió del hospital el sueño había dejado de perturbarlo, pero estar con Serena, verse obligado a lidiar con su incapacidad todos los días lo había invocado de nuevo. Aparentemente, cada vez que intentaba seguir adelante con su vida, dejar el tiroteo atrás, algo lo hacía volver a aquel pasillo, algo lo hacía revivir la pesadilla.

Entonces oyó pasos en el porche. Serena había vuelto. Oyó que abría la nevera y luego un golpe, como si hubiera cerrado la puerta de algún armario.

¿Estaría fregando? No, imposible. Eso sí que sería una novedad.

Suspirando, Darién se levantó. No tenía sentido posponer lo inevitable. Iba a tener que pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor.

—¿Serena?

Silencio.

Cuando entró en la cocina la encontró en el suelo. Parecía muy tranquila, como si hubiera decidido echarse una siesta allí mismo.

—¿Serena?

Ella no contestó y una ola de pánico le encogió el corazón. Estaba muy pálida. Darién le tomó el pulso, deseando haber llevado su estetoscopio…

—¿Serena, me oyes? —la llamó, poniéndole agua en el cuello y las sienes.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, confusa. Al principio no enfocaba la mirada, pero al fin pareció reconocerlo.

—¿Qué hago en el suelo?

—Tengo la impresión de que estás deshidratada. Además, no comes nada y haces demasiado ejercicio, es normal que te haya dado una lipotimia. ¿Puedes sentarte?

—Creo que sí.

—Tranquila, cuidado. Bebe un poco de agua. ¿Te has desmayado alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, esto es nuevo para mí.

—Pero sí te has mareado.

—Sí, bueno, por el calor.

—¿Náuseas?

—También por el calor.

—¿Te ha bajado el período?

—No.

—¿Te baja con regularidad?

—A veces.

—¿A veces?

—No sé si me siento cómoda manteniendo esta conversación —protestó ella.

—Soy médico, mujer. ¿Qué pasa con tu período?

—El mes pasado sólo manché un poco.

Darién se incorporó, agarrándose a la encimera.

—¿Dónde están las llaves de la furgoneta?

—¿Por qué?

—Dijiste que tomarías medidas drásticas si no iba contigo al pueblo, ¿no? Pues veo que lo decías en serio.

—¿Crees que he hecho esto a propósito?

—¿Me das las llaves?

—Están en mi dormitorio. ¿Dónde vamos?

—Al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? —exclamó Serena—. ¡No, de eso nada!

—Estás deshidratada, malnutrida y, seguramente, anémica.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —replicó ella, levantándose para demostrarle que decía la verdad… y perdiendo el equilibrio. Si Darién no la hubiera sujetado habría caído al suelo.

—No discutas. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Tiene la tensión muy baja, está deshidratada y aunque no lo sabré seguro hasta que le hagan un análisis de sangre, yo creo que sufre anemia.

Darién la miró, con una ceja levantada.

Y ella le sacó la lengua.

El doctor Furuhata, que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que Darién y era casi igual de guapo que él, miró de uno a otro, sorprendido.

—Voy a darle un suplemento de hierro, pero la mejor manera de mantener el nivel de hierro equilibrado es llevar una dieta equilibrada.

—Pues eso podría ser un problema porque no come nada —dijo Darién.

—Sí como. Como tres veces al día.

—¿Qué suele comer? —preguntó el médico.

—Pues…

—Queso y ensaladas —contestó Darién por ella—. Y hace cuatro horas de ejercicio al día.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estoy intentando perder unos kilos que me sobran —intentó explicar—. En cuanto los pierda comeré más.

—¿Cuánto pesa?

Serena se mordió el carrillo.

—No estoy segura. Pero no he adelgazado mucho porque la ropa no me queda grande…

—¿Y cómo vas a saber si te queda grande si usas una talla menos de la que deberías?

Serena estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo.

—Vamos a pesarla —sugirió el doctor Furuhata sensatamente. Cuando vio lo que pesaba se quedó de piedra. Cuarenta y seis kilos. ¿Cómo podía pesar tan poco?

—Esta báscula está mal.

—No, esta báscula está perfectamente.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía delgada? ¿Cómo podía pesar cuarenta y seis kilos y seguir sintiéndose gorda?

—No puede ser. Tiene que estar estropeada.

—Le aseguro que no, señorita Tsukino.

—Una mujer de su edad y su estatura debería pesar más de cincuenta kilos. Pesa usted casi diez kilos menos de lo que debería.

Serena bajó de la báscula, perpleja.

—¿Y por qué me siento gorda?

Darién y el doctor Furuhata se miraron y Serena supo exactamente lo que estaban pensando, pero se equivocaban.

—Yo no soy anoréxica.

—Sé que no quiere oír esto, pero si sigue así se pondrá enferma. Tiene que comer de forma sana, equilibrada.

—Nada de dietas absurdas —añadió Darién—. ¿Podría prestarme un tensiómetro?

—¿Sabe usarlo?

—Soy médico —suspiró Darién—. Estoy de baja… por un accidente.

—Ah, eres médico. ¿Dónde trabajas?

—En el hospital Henry Ford de Detroit. Los dos trabajamos allí… Serena es mi fisioterapeuta.

—El Henry Ford —repitió él, pensativo—. Me enteré del tiroteo que tuvo lugar allí. Un médico muerto, otro… —el doctor Furuhata no terminó la frase—. ¿Eres tú?

Darién se movió, incómodo.

—Sí, me temo que sí. Soy Darién Chiba.

—Andrew —sonrió el doctor Furuhata, estrechando su mano—. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte por aquí?

—Todo el verano.

—Si tienes un par de horas libres a la semana, en Alma hay una clínica en la que necesitan voluntarios urgentemente. No te encontrarás más que con bronquitis, torceduras de tobillo e infecciones de oído, pero es por una buena causa —sonrió el doctor Furuhata—. Es una clínica gratuita, para la gente que no puede pagar un seguro médico privado.

Por un segundo Darién pareció interesado, pero enseguida sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No sé si tendré tiempo.

Quería hacerlo. Serena estaba segura. Era médico y un buen médico, además. Y quería ayudar a la gente, para eso había estudiado Medicina.

—Podemos cambiar el horario de la terapia —sugirió. No quería presionarlo, pero aquélla era una oportunidad de oro.

—En Alma nunca nos faltan pacientes —sonrió Andrew—. Mira, voy a darte el número de mi móvil, por si te animas.

—¿Nos perdonas un momento, Darién? Quiero hablar a solas con el doctor Furuhata —dijo Serena entonces.

Darién la miró, suspicaz.

—Cosas de mujeres —explicó ella.

—Te esperaré fuera.

Serena esperó hasta que cerró la puerta y, cuando se volvió, el doctor Furuhata sonreía, comprensivo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu período, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Qué lesiones le han quedado?

—Está… mal. Le dispararon dos veces en el pecho y una en la rodilla. Tiene suerte de estar vivo.

—¿Y el otro médico?

—Murió al instante. Era su mejor amiga en el hospital. Los testigos dijeron que Darién corrió hacia ella, que ni siquiera vio al chico que estaba disparando. Sólo quería salvar a Michiru, pero…

—Es normal ver heridas por disparo de bala en Urgencias, pero que te pase a ti… debe ser terrible —murmuró el doctor Furuhata—. Parece que se está recuperando, ¿no?

—El problema es que no acepta su incapacidad. Cree que no puede seguir ejerciendo la medicina porque no puede llevar el ritmo que llevaba en Urgencias. Y yo creo que trabajar en esa clínica lo ayudaría a ver que puede hacer muchísimas cosas por los demás. Tiene que trabajar en esa clínica, quiero incorporarlo a la terapia.

—Y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible, pero no puedo obligarle.

—No tendrás que hacerlo —sonrió Serena—. Si he aprendido algo como fisioterapeuta es a ser persuasiva.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos tienen pesadillas... las superaran


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Nueve

Serena salió de la consulta y se encontró a Darién apoyado en la furgoneta, con cara de enfado.

A pesar de eso, estaba guapísimo. Había tomado el sol durante sus paseos por la playa y, bronceado, su aspecto era muy saludable. Comestible más bien.

—¿Quieres conducir?

—No, la verdad es que tengo un poco de sueño. Conduce tú.

—Las cosas van a cambiar mucho en la cabaña —le advirtió Darién.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosas?

—Por el momento, olvídate de hacer tanto ejercicio.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo.

—Pues voy a decirte una cosa: veta a la porra.

—Esto es serio, Serena —insistió él, saliendo del aparcamiento—. Vas a empezar a cuidar de ti misma…

—¿Ah, sí? Pues te has equivocado de camino, Einstein. La cabaña es hacia el otro lado.

—No vamos a la cabaña. Vamos de compras.

—¿De compras, al pueblo? No te creo.

—Tenemos que comprar provisiones.

—Ah, por cierto. Andrew me ha pedido que te diera esto —sonrió Serena, sacando un tensiómetro del bolso.

—También hay que comprar una báscula. Y mucha comida.

—¿Qué clase de comida?

—Pollo, pescado, comida rica en hierro. Voy a pesarte todos los días.

La idea de comer carne era sólo un poquito más ofensiva que tener que pesarse todos los días delante de él.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Te obligaré a comer si hace falta. Y lo digo en serio.

Serena sabía que era verdad. Darién era un hombre de palabra.

—¿Por qué te importa? Yo no soy paciente tuya. ¿Qué más te da lo que pese?

—Serena, déjalo. No estoy de humor.

No estaba preocupado, estaba enfadado con ella.

—¿Tú crees que enfadarte conmigo va a solucionar algo?

—Lo que me enfada son esos imbéciles del instituto, tu madre… toda esa gente que te hizo tanto daño —contestó Darién, con los dientes apretados.

Estaban parados en un semáforo y Serena se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. Parecía genuinamente enfadado, dolido. Por ella.

Además, había algo en sus ojos, un brillo… un brillo que conocía bien.

Iba a besarla. Y lo curioso era que ella quería que la besara, aunque sabía que no estaba bien.

Darién inclinó la cabeza, mirando sus labios fijamente. Y la besó. No fue un beso tierno, seductor, más bien un beso apasionado, desesperado. Había más emoción en aquella caricia que en todos los besos que había recibido en su vida. Y a Serena se le aceleró el corazón, le temblaron las rodillas.

Pero Darién se apartó enseguida, como avergonzado.

—Vamos a comprar comida, luego iremos a la farmacia y luego a comprar una báscula. Y comerás lo que yo te diga y te subirás a la maldita báscula todas las mañanas. ¿De acuerdo?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Así está mejor.

Esa preocupación por su salud la enternecía. Y la sorprendía a la vez. Sabía que la encontraba atractiva, quizá incluso le gustaba un poco, pero que estuviera tan decidido a cuidar de ella era sorprendente.

Pero no debía pensar en ello. Un fisioterapeuta no debía mantener una relación con su paciente. Viviendo juntos en la cabaña, estando tan cerca y siendo dos personas adultas y sanas… bueno, relativamente sanas, era lógico que sintieran simpatía el uno por el otro. No era nada más que eso. Ella cuidaba de él y Darién cuidaba de ella.

No pensaba darle rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Serena estaba sentada a la mesa, mirando fijamente su plato. Darién había hecho filetes de salmón con una salsa de mantequilla, brécol y arroz. Mentalmente, calculó la cantidad de calorías que había en aquel plato y se le revolvió el estómago.

—No te vas a levantar de la mesa hasta que te lo hayas comido todo —le advirtió Darién.

—Lo que tú digas, papá.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Bueno, me comeré todo esto… con una condición.

—¿Qué condición?

—Tienes que trabajar como voluntario en la clínica.

Darién dejó el tenedor sobre el plato.

—Ya sabes que no quiero hacerlo.

—Y yo no quiero comer, pero tú me obligas.

—Porque no comer no es sano.

—Y esconderse del mundo tampoco. Hoy has salido a la calle… ¿y qué? ¿Algún problema? ¿Te has caído, has tropezado?

Darién no contestó.

—Sólo serán unas horas a la semana y será parte de tu terapia. Inténtalo y si no te gusta, lo dejas.

—¿Y si digo que no?

Serena apartó el plato.

—No pienso probar bocado.

—Sólo han pasado once días.

—Y estás mejorando muchísimo. Puedes hacerlo, de verdad. Yo no tengo ninguna duda. Venga, llama al doctor Furuhata.

Darién estuvo pensando un buen rato. Ella esperaba, en silencio.

Por fin, alargó la mano.

—Dame el teléfono.

Serena se levantó de un salto para darle el móvil y Darién marcó el numero de Furuhata.

—¿Andrew? Soy Darién Chiba. He decidido aceptar el trabajo de voluntario en la clínica —Serena acercó su plato—. Sí, yo había pensado un par de días por semana… el martes y el jueves estaría bien —Serena tomó un trozo de salmón y se lo llevó a la boca. Acostumbrada a comer ensaladas sin aliño ninguno, el sabor de la salsa era tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero se obligó a sí misma a seguir comiendo—. De once a cuatro estaría bien —siguió Darién, sin dejar de mirarla—. No sé, espera… Serena, ¿tú sabes dónde está la clínica?

—Sí, sí.

—No necesito indicaciones. Estaré allí el jueves.

Serena probó un trozo de brécol. Estaba aliñado con sal y limón. Y sabía riquísimo.

—Está bien… está cenando ahora mismo —rio Darién—. Sí, desde luego que sí. Muy bien, hasta el jueves entonces.

—¿Desde luego qué? —preguntó ella.

—Me ha preguntado si te estabas poniendo brava con lo de la comida. ¿Qué tal está el salmón?

—Maravilloso. ¿Dónde has aprendido a cocinar?

—En mi casa. Cuando vives solo tienes que aprender a cocinar o acabas comiendo hamburguesas todos los días.

—Yo nunca he aprendido a cocinar, supongo que por eso he estado comiendo hamburguesas durante tanto tiempo. Y por eso estaba gorda.

—También tiene mucho que ver con la genética.

—Sí, claro. Pero a partir de ahora deberías cocinar tú todos los días —sonrió Serena.

—Si yo cocino, tú friegas los platos. Y me refería a fregar después de comer, no al día siguiente.

—Los platos sucios te ponen malo, ¿verdad?

—Y la ropa sucia, las toallas tiradas en el suelo del baño, los tapones mal cerrados, los zapatos tirados en medio de una habitación porque me tropiezo con ellos…

—¡Yo no dejo los zapatos tirados por ahí!

Darién señaló con la mano y Serena vio sus sandalias tiradas en medio del salón.

—Oh.

—Soy yo quien coloca tus zapatos al lado de la puerta todos los días. Tú los dejas donde caen.

—Ya, en fin… intentaré no hacerlo.

—Te lo agradecería.

—También intentaré no dejar las toallas tiradas.

—Muy bien.

—A pesar de todo, yo creo que esto está funcionando, ¿no crees? —sonrió Serena.

—Sí, es verdad. Y, por cierto, quería hablarte de… lo que pasó anoche.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero pedirte disculpas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por despertarte. Tuviste que quedarte conmigo un rato y…

Serena esperaba que se sintiera avergonzado por tener una pesadilla. Pero no iba a permitírselo.

—Venga, por favor. No me pidas disculpas. Tú has tenido que llevarme al hospital porque casi me abro la cabeza a causa de una lipotimia.

—Ya.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—¿Tienes muchas pesadillas?

—Al principio sí. Casi cada noche. Pero dejé de tenerlas y ahora han vuelto.

—¿Y te ayudó tenerme cerca?

—Mucho, pero…

—Entonces no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿has hablado con alguien de eso?

—¿De las pesadillas?

—No, del tiroteo.

—No hay nada que hablar —contestó Darién—. Ocurrió y ya está. Tendré que acostumbrarme.

—¿Tú crees que podrás hacerlo sin ayuda?

—No me sicoanalices, Serena.

—Sólo era una sugerencia. Pero si quieres hablarme de ello, aquí estoy.

Él no contestó. Siguieron comiendo, en silencio. Y con cada bocado, Serena sentía que estaba engordando un kilo. Casi podía sentir que los pantalones le iban a estallar. Nerviosa, empezaba a tener dificultades para tragar y empezó a mirar hacia la puerta del baño.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo Darién.

—¿Qué?

—Estás pensando en vomitar la cena.

—Yo no…

—Te he visto mirando la puerta del baño. Y estás sudando.

—¿Ahora crees que soy bulímica? —preguntó Serena, indignada.

—Lo único que sé es que no estás acostumbrada a comer de forma normal y que tienes una imagen distorsionada de ti misma. Pero no pienso dejar que lo hagas. Si tengo que taparte la boca con esparadrapo…

—Ah, mira, yo había pensado hacerte lo mismo el día que vinimos aquí —lo interrumpió ella.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Serena. He visto lo que le pasa a las chicas que vomitan la comida. Y cuando empiezas es casi imposible parar. ¿Quieres acabar en un hospital con el esófago destrozado por el ácido que genera tu estómago, la piel ajada y los dientes sin esmalte? Y ésas son sólo algunas de las consecuencias.

Serena tragó saliva.

—No, claro que no.

—Te pondrás bien —dijo Darién entonces, apretando su mano—. Los dos nos pondremos bien.

No estar sola, saber que él la apoyaba, hacía que aquello le diera menos miedo. Pero se preguntó qué habría pasado si Darién no hubiera estado allí. ¿Habría visto lo que se estaba haciendo a sí misma o habría seguido perdiendo peso hasta que hubieran tenido que ingresarla en un hospital?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos testarudossss


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Diez

Serena se tiró sobre la cama y golpeó la almohada con el puño, frustrada. Llevaba cuatro noches sin dormir. Cuatro noches dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin pegar ojo. No sabía si era la anormal cantidad de calorías que ingería o la falta de actividad, pero estaba a punto de volverse loca.

Entonces oyó un ruido en el salón y levantó la cabeza. Darién no había tenido pesadillas en cuatro días. El jueves fue a trabajar en la clínica y cuando volvió, le preguntó qué tal. Como respuesta, se encogió de hombros y ella no se atrevió a insistir. Si quería contarle algo, lo haría tarde o temprano.

Y, como imaginaba, esa noche durante la cena, mientras se obligaba a sí misma a comer pollo asado con patatas, Darién le contó que había tenido que atender a docenas de pacientes.

—No te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de gente que no tiene dinero para pagar un seguro médico privado. Si no fuera por esa clínica, no los atenderían en ningún sitio.

—Sí, es terrible.

—He atendido a un niño con los tímpanos destrozados. Ha tenido tantas infecciones que prácticamente ha perdido el cien por cien de audición en un oído.

—Qué horror. ¿Y puedes hacer algo?

—Habría que operarle. Es una operación sencilla, pero sus padres no tienen seguro médico y sin seguro costaría miles de dólares. La madre me ha dicho que su marido lleva un año en el paro.

—¿Y en un hospital público?

—En los hospitales públicos sólo se atiende a los vagabundos y a los emigrantes, gente que carece de medios económicos. En Urgencias atendíamos a todo el mundo, así que nunca se me ocurrió pensar en los problemas de la sanidad pública en este país. Además, apenas hay médicos, ni enfermeras…

—O sea, que te necesitan.

Darién asintió.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Empezaba a curarse, pensó ella. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que su trabajo era muy importante para los demás, cojeara o no.

Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir…

—¡No, Michiru!

Darién. Estaba soñando otra vez.

Serena se levantó a toda prisa y fue corriendo a la habitación. No se molestó en encender la luz y, cuando entró en su habitación, encontró a Darién tumbado en medio de la cama, cubierto apenas por la sábana, sudando. No podía distinguir mucho en la oscuridad, pero podía ver que estaba desnudo. E incluso viéndolo en aquel estado, no era inmune a tanto músculo y a tanta piel bronceada.

—Darién, despierta. Estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Él dejó escapar un gemido.

—¡Darién, despierta!

Como la primera vez, Darién se incorporó, jadeando.

—No pasa nada. Estabas soñando. Sólo era un sueño.

Él miró alrededor, confuso.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las dos.

—He vuelto a despertarte.

—No pasa nada, no estaba dormida en realidad —sonrió Serena—. Venga, túmbate.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó él. Había una nota de pánico en su voz. No le pediría que se quedara, claro.

—No pienso irme a ningún sitio.

Cuando Darién apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no mirar hacia abajo. Si seguían así, aquel hombre iba a tener que ponerse un pantalón de pijama. Ella no era de piedra.

—No tienes que quedarte.

—Ya lo sé.

Las cosas habían sido tan complicadas últimamente. Pero estando allí, a su lado, con Darién, se sentía a salvo. Quizá necesitaba aquello tanto como él.

—Estoy desnudo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Eso no te molesta?

—No. Tengo los ojos cerrados.

—¿En serio?

—No.

Darién rio suavemente.

—Como dijiste una vez, cuando has visto una las has visto todas, ¿no?

—No olvides que he visto la tuya.

—Pues eso no es justo.

—¿Ah, no?

—Tú me has visto a mí, pero yo no te he visto a ti.

—Ya, claro. Qué listo.

Darién empezó a tirar de su camisón hacia arriba.

—Sólo un poquito…

Serena no se molestó en impedírselo. Estaba convencida de que no se atrevería… Pero cuando iba a apartar las braguitas le dio un manotazo.

—¡Estate quieto!

—¡Ay! ¡Qué daño!

—Vuelve a hacerlo y te corto la mano.

—Bueno, merecería la pena.

—Mira que eres tonto.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

—¿Tú crees que esto es raro? —preguntó Darién después.

—¿Qué?

—Esto, que estemos aquí juntos. Supongo que no harás esto con todos tus pacientes.

—Pues no, no suelo —rio Serena—. Y sí, supongo que es un poquito raro.

—Hemos trascendido la típica relación fisioterapeuta-paciente.

—Definitivamente.

—Yo creo que lo nuestro es algo más que una amistad, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

—Sabes que me importas, ¿verdad?

«No tanto como me importas tú». Demasiado como para ser algo más que amigos.

—Tú también me importas.

—Serena, ¿por qué no tienes novio?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Por curiosidad.

—Pues… he tenido malas experiencias.

—¿Con un novio?

—Era una especie de prometido.

Darién se incorporó.

—Esta no será una historia de esas que me hacen echar espumarajos por la boca, ¿no?

—Era un paciente.

—Pensé que no mantenías relaciones con tus pacientes.

—Normalmente, así es. Pero pensé que con él era diferente. Pensé que me quería.

—¿Y?

—Y no me quería —suspiró Serena.

Cuando empezó a salir con él, su madre estaba encantada. Según ella, era el hombre perfecto. Cuando le pidió que se casara con él, sus padres dieron saltos de alegría y Serena por fin sintió que hacía algo bien… hasta que su madre le echó un jarro de agua fría.

—Espero que no lo estropees —le había dicho.

Pero debió estropearlo porque la relación se rompió. Quizá nadie podía amarla de verdad. Quizá nadie la amaría nunca.

Contarles a sus padres que el compromiso estaba roto, que su novio la había dejado, fue lo más humillante que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Y, por supuesto, su madre lo vio como otro fracaso. En lugar de consolarla, se dedicó a insultarla.

—Debería haberlo imaginado. ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien? ¿O lo haces sólo para herirme?

Como siempre, su madre sólo se preocupaba por ella misma. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Fue entonces cuando Serena entendió que no la quería, que jamás le habían importado sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Darién.

—Conoció a otra chica.

Una chica delgada, delicada, sumisa.

«Eres muy mandona», solía decirle. «¿Siempre crees que tienes razón?». Además, le recordaba constantemente que debía perder peso. Era igual que su madre.

Sin embargo, siguió con él. Era eso o tener que soportar la ira de sus padres.

Pero había descubierto que había algo peor que hacer infeliz a su madre: mantener una relación con un hombre que no te quiere, que continuamente te desprecia, es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida.

Cuando se le pasó el disgusto se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, su novio le había hecho un favor. Ella nunca habría tenido valor para cortar la relación, pero había aprendido una lección muy valiosa. Y no volvería a repetir ese error.

—Yo nunca te haría daño, Serena —dijo Darién en voz baja.

—La gente no suele hacer daño a propósito. Pero lo hacen.

—A mí me gusta mucho estar contigo. Eres muy diferente de las chicas que suelen atraerme.

—Estás en el limbo, Darién. Ahora, tu mundo gira a mí alrededor…

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Estamos encerrados en esta cabaña y contamos sólo el uno con el otro. Pero no es real. Cuando volvamos a casa, ese sentimiento desaparecerá.

—No puedes saberlo con seguridad.

—Sí, lo sé —insistió ella—. Lo sé muy bien.

Darién despertó tocando algo suave y caliente. No tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que seguía siendo de noche y que el cuerpo que tocaba era el de Serena. Estaba tumbada de lado, con la cabeza sobre su brazo y el trasero apretado contra su entrepierna… sólo los separaban las braguitas porque tenía el camisón enredado en la cintura.

La cosa suave y caliente que estaba tocando era su pecho y él estaba excitado.

Aquello era terrible. Y maravilloso a la vez.

Serena estaba dormida, de modo que él podría apartarse. Pero no lo hizo. Le gustaba demasiado estar así. Dormida parecía más vulnerable, más suave. Serena era tan independiente, tan capaz. Y si se despertaba corría el riesgo de recibir un codazo en las costillas.

A pesar de las inevitables consecuencias, la mano que tocaba su pecho parecía tener ideas propias y su pulgar empezó a rozar el suave pezón hasta que se puso rígido. Ella emitió un suave gemido y apretó el trasero firmemente contra su entrepierna.

Darién se sentía como un degenerado, aprovechándose de una chica dormida. Pero le había advertido que estaba desnudo. Y no era un secreto que la deseaba. Durmiendo en la misma cama era normal que acabara pasando algo así. Al fin y al cabo, eran dos personas adultas. Y él no había abierto los ojos, de modo que, técnicamente, no estaba despierto del todo. Serena no podía esperar que fuera responsable de sus actos cuando estaba dormido, ¿no?

«¿Puedes inventar alguna excusita más?»

Darién apretó su pecho con suavidad. Ella suspiró, moviendo el trasero y Darién tuvo que contener un gemido. Se sentía como una bomba de relojería. Un roce más podría provocar la explosión.

Se estaba portando como un adolescente, desde luego. Pero tenía que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no restregarse contra ella. Hasta él, en aquel estado de desesperación, tenía sus límites.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Serena se dio la vuelta. Su cabeza acabó en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Darién, la mano en su desnudo trasero. Podía sentir su aliento en el cuello, sus pechos blanditos aplastados contra su torso.

Aquello era una tortura china.

Y no tenía más remedio que abrazarla. Bueno, sí, podía hacer otras cosas, apartarse por ejemplo, pero no lo hizo. O darse una ducha fría, pero no quería ni pensarlo.

En lugar de portarse como un caballero, deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta agarrar el trasero. Estaba completamente despierto y se sentía culpable. Y lascivo. Eso no evitó que acariciase su trasero, metiendo un dedo por las braguitas… Entonces Serena puso una mano sobre las suyas y se quedó paralizado.

¿Estaba despierta? Y si era así, ¿por qué no le había dado un puñetazo?

Pero en lugar de eso, tomó su mano y la colocó sobre la parte delantera de las braguitas. Darién estaba tan atónito que no sabía qué hacer. Bueno, sí sabía qué hacer, pero no si debía hacerlo. Si estaba dormida, tocarla estaría muy feo.

Serena insistía en que su relación fuera puramente profesional, de modo que debía estar dormida.

Pero había una manera de solucionar aquello: despertarla. O eso o arriesgarse a tocarla y que ella despertara en medio de lo que estuviera haciendo y lo acusara de aprovecharse. Y le diera un puñetazo. Merecido.

Entonces, ¿por qué no la despertaba?

Porque quería creer que estaba despierta y sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Quería creer que era el viejo truco de hacerse la dormida para pasarlo bien sin sentirse mal.

Muy bien, le daría treinta segundos. Si ella no hacía ningún movimiento, se apartaría.

Pero se movió. Dejó escapar un gemido de protesta, arqueándose contra su mano, como diciendo: «vamos, tócame». ¿Y cómo no iba a tocarla?

Suavemente, la rozó por encima de las braguitas y ella empujó contra sus dedos, clavando las uñas en su trasero desnudo.

No, no podía estar dormida. Tenía que estar despierta, de modo que él podía dejar de racionalizar aquello y que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Metió los dedos por dentro de las braguitas y la encontró húmeda. Gimiendo, Serena abrió las piernas.

Si aquello no era una invitación…

Y cuando alargó la mano para agarrar su erección, Darién estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua. Aunque le habría gustado arrancarle las braguitas y enterrarse en ella, no podía hacerlo. No tenía preservativo.

Además, lo que estaban haciendo era más excitante. Lo hacía sentir como un quinceañero, cuando tocó a una chica por primera vez. Pero esta vez sabía lo que hacía y lo que debía tocar.

Serena movía las caderas, siguiendo el ritmo de sus dedos, hasta que se arqueó, gimiendo, apretándose contra su mano. Eso fue suficiente para que Darién perdiera el control. Había sido un milagro que aguantase tanto. Y cuando terminó estaba agotado, seco, como si toda la tensión, todo el estrés de los últimos meses hubiera desaparecido.

Y eso le hacía muy feliz.

Aparentemente, a Serena también, porque se apretó contra él, suspirando de contento. Darién la abrazó, cerró los ojos y, de inmediato, se quedó dormido.

Horas después, abrió los ojos y alargó la mano, pero Serena ya no estaba en la cama y tuvo la absurda sensación de que todo había sido un sueño.

Serena estaba en el porche, mirando el lago y tomando un café mientras intentaba sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¿Cómo podía haberle gustado tanto?

Cuando despertó a medianoche y sintió la mano de Darién sobre su pecho se quedó helada. Había tenido que moverse seductoramente y gemir durante diez minutos para que él se espabilara. Aquel hombre no entendía una pista. Por eso había tenido que hacerse cargo del asunto.

Literalmente.

Cuando recordó cómo había puesto la mano de Darién entre sus piernas, se puso colorada. Pero se sentía viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Buenos días.

Al oír la voz de Darién, se le encogió el corazón. Nunca podría volver a mirarlo sin recordar su cuerpo desnudo, las caricias de sus dedos…

Y aunque una parte de ella deseaba echarse en sus brazos, sabía que lo que había ocurrido por la noche no podría repetirse. Por mucho que lo deseara. Porque no duraría.

—Buenos días —murmuró, sin volverse.

A su espalda, oyó un suspiro.

—Ah, va veo. Eso es lo que vas a hacer.

—¿Qué?

—Vas a hacer como si lo de anoche no hubiera pasado.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, no sé tú, pero yo prefiero ahorrarme el discursito de: «no debería haber pasado».

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Pero lo pasé muy bien —dijo Serena entonces.

—Y yo.

—Pero es que la relación entre nosotros podría volverse tan… incómoda. No va a hacerse incómoda, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Fue una cosa impulsiva. Ya sabes… estábamos juntos, de noche…

Darién sonrió.

—Para no querer hablar del asunto, veo que no callas.

—Sí, tienes razón, perdona. Es que… no quiero que te sientas culpable. Al fin y al cabo, empecé yo.

—¿Tú?

—Si no me hubiera… restregado contra ti, no habría pasado nada y…

Darién le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Yo también estaba allí, no tienes que recordármelo. Porque si lo haces, volveremos a la cama.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose qué haría si besara o lamiera su mano. Pero luego decidió que no sería sensato.

—Mira, a mí no me enseñaron a hablar de mis sentimientos, así que esto no me resulta fácil —empezó a decir Darién entonces—. Me importas, Serena. Lo sabes, ¿no?

De nuevo, Serena asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no solía formularlo en palabras, su comportamiento dejaba bien claro que sentía aprecio por ella. Pero eso no quería decir nada. Aún estaba en tratamiento, no sólo para aprender a caminar con una prótesis en la rodilla, sino para olvidar la tragedia que había vivido. Unos meses después, todo cambiaría. Él volvería a ser el mismo de antes y ella estaría fuera de su vida.

—Los dos estamos pasando por un momento difícil y aunque me gustaría saber dónde puede ir esta relación nuestra, respeto que tú no estés preparada para eso. Y en cuanto a lo de anoche, no te sientas culpable. Lo que pasó fue mutuo al cien por cien. Evidentemente, era algo que los dos necesitábamos. Ocurrió y ya está. No volverá a pasar. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Darién apartó la mano para que pudiera contestar.

—Sí —dijo Serena. Le temblaban los labios por el roce de su mano. Eso la hizo pensar en la noche anterior y las otras cosas que habían temblado…

Pero tenía razón. Probablemente, era algo que los dos necesitaban. Un alivio para el estrés o algo parecido. Y ahora que se lo habían quitado de en medio, no tocarse no sería un problema.

O eso esperaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Así terminan los jueguitos


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Once

—¿Qué tal?

—Tu tensión ha vuelto a ser más o menos normal —contestó Darién, quitándole el tensiómetro con una mano y anotando la lectura con la otra—. Súbete a la báscula.

—¿Otra vez? ¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana?

Darién se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, bueno, ya voy…

—Sin las zapatillas de deporte.

—Pero…

—Serena, conoces las reglas, no intentes hacer trampa —la interrumpió Darién.

—Aggggggggg.

—A ver… has engordado otro kilo. Enhorabuena. Sólo te quedan cuatro más.

—¿Eso significa que puedo volver a hacer ejercicio?

—No.

—Pero…

—Damos paseos todos los días, eso es suficiente ejercicio.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él no se dio por aludido.

La verdad era que lo estaban pasando bien. Y, en el proceso, ambos estaban curándose de sus heridas. Darién había tenido pesadillas seis veces en las últimas dos semanas y Serena se acostó con él. Aunque no hubo nada sexual, dormían abrazados. No parecía contento sólo con dormir con ella, tenía que apretujarla. Y aunque la situación se había repetido varias veces, seguía sin ponerse el pantalón del pijama.

Y a Serena no le había pasado desapercibido que cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba antes que él.

No podía negar que había mirado alguna que otra vez. Pero Darién no se enteraba. Cuando se quedaba dormido, era un tronco. Además, ya lo había visto desnudo varias veces. El único problema era que cuando miraba también quería tocar… porque recordaba lo suave que era, como el terciopelo. Y tan duro… El mero recuerdo le daba escalofríos.

De modo que no había vuelto a mirar. Cuando sentía la tentación de levantar la sábana, lo que hacía era levantarse de la cama y volver a su habitación.

El que evita la tentación, evita el peligro.

—… cuatro más —estaba diciendo Darién.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —preguntó ella, distraída.

—Que harás ejercicio cuando engordes cuatro kilos más. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí, muy bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto —contestó Serena, sacando una botella de agua de la nevera.

—Por cierto, mientras estabas en la ducha ha llamado Andrew.

—¿Y?

—Quería saber si estoy dispuesto a trabajar dos días más la semana que viene.

Serena sabía que estaba preparado. Podía hacerlo sin ningún problema. De hecho, el bastón estaba relegado en una esquina. Sólo lo usaba cuando iba a algún sitio que no conocía, por si el terreno era inseguro. Cojeaba, por supuesto, seguramente cojearía de por vida. Pero no sabía si estaba preparado para oír eso.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —preguntó Serena.

—Que antes de contestar tendría que hablar con mi fisioterapeuta.

—¿Quieres trabajar unos días más?

—No me importa —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues entonces, hazlo. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, sé que te gusta el trabajo. Además, desde que vas a la clínica estás menos gruñón.

Darién levantó una ceja.

—¿Yo, gruñón?

—Tú, gruñón.

—¿No te aburrirás aquí sola?

—¿Qué dices? Estoy deseando librarme de ti.

Él sonrió, mirándola a los ojos de una forma…

—No me mires así.

—Es que acabo de pensar que no te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Es mi trabajo.

Darién levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

—Los dos sabemos que esto es algo más que un trabajo.

Serena supo entonces que iba a besarla. Quería apartarse, pero… no, no quería apartarse. No podía hacerlo.

Sintió el roce de su lengua, los dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior.

—Te deseo, Serena —dijo Darién con voz ronca.

Sí, la deseaba, de eso no tenía duda. Pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Por mucho que intentara negárselo a sí misma, estaba enamorada de él. Era un amor plácido, como una extensión de sí misma, como si le conociera desde siempre. Pero no había nada lógico en ello. ¿Qué pasaría cuando terminase el verano y volvieran a casa? ¿Qué haría cuando volviera a su vida normal?

—No puedo —dijo por fin, apartando las manos de su cuello.

—Tú lo deseas tanto como yo. ¿Por qué no quieres que pase?

—Tú sabes por qué.

—Nos llevamos bien, lo pasamos estupendamente juntos. Además, incluso nos acostamos juntos, por Dios bendito.

—No en el sentido bíblico.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué debo hacer para demostrarte que siento algo por ti, Serena? Seguramente me cuesta más que a ningún otro hombre mostrar mis sentimientos, pero si me aclaras qué es lo que debo decir, lo que debo hacer, te juro que lo haré.

—Si estamos hablando de sexo…

Darién tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Tú sabes perfectamente que no estamos hablando de eso. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la confianza. No dudo que tus sentimientos por mí sean verdaderos. Para ti. Pero cuando vuelvas a casa ni te acordarás de mí.

—¿Y si no es así?

—¿Y si es así?

—Pero, ¿y si no fuera así?

Serena cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Y Darién la abrazó, porque no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Sabía que tenía miedo, que siempre se había sentido acomplejada y, además, se equivocaba en una cosa: aquello era una cuestión de confianza. Y no era en él en quien no confiaba.

A menos que se pusiera de rodillas para hacerle entender que sentía algo por ella… Incluso podría estar enamorado. De hecho, lo que sentía por Serena era completamente diferente de lo que había sentido antes por cualquier otra mujer. Era un sentimiento complejo, apacible, excitante y frustrante a la vez. Y lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Pero sabía que ella no estaba preparada para oír eso. Era demasiado pronto. Pero se lo diría. La haría entender lo que era absolutamente obvio para él, que eran la pareja perfecta. Encontraría el momento, se dijo.

La cuestión era, ¿cuándo llegaría ese momento?

Darién levantó la mano para pulsar el botón del ascensor, con una sensación de _déjà vu_. Había hecho eso antes, estaba seguro. Oyó los disparos y se volvió.

Entonces lo supo, era el tiroteo. Estaba pasando otra vez. Y quizá esta vez sería diferente, quizá esta vez podría salvar a Michiru.

Corrió entre la gente que gritaba, recorrió el pasillo que parecía no terminar nunca. Corrió más deprisa como si no le pesaran las piernas, como si estuviera volando, pero no terminaba nunca. Oía los disparos, gritos, pero todo sonaba muy lejano. Entonces lo vio, vio la esquina. Cuando doblara esa esquina se encontraría con el cuerpo de Michiru tumbado en el suelo y sería demasiado tarde. Pero no podía parar, aunque tendría que enfrentarse con las balas, con el dolor. No podía detenerse.

Por fin dio la vuelta a la esquina y allí estaba, en el suelo, cubierta de sangre.

¡No!

Sabía lo que seguía después de aquello e intentó detenerlo, intentó rebobinar, pero no valió de nada. Sus piernas se negaban a moverse. Luego lo sintió, el dolor en el pecho que lo dejó parado.

—¡Darién!

El segundo disparo lo echó hacia atrás, luego vio explotar su rodilla y cayó al suelo.

—¡Darién, despierta!

Darién se incorporó en la cama, jadeando, cubierto de sudor.

—¡Maldita sea!

Serena apoyó la rodilla en la cama, acariciando su hombro.

—Ya está, ya ha pasado.

No, no había pasado. Volvería al día siguiente, y al otro y al otro. Aquello empeoraba cada día. Aquel dolor no desaparecería nunca.

—Estoy harto de esto. No puedo dormir de un tirón una sola noche…

—Sigues curándote, Darién. Dale tiempo.

Sí, tenía razón. El tiempo lo curaría todo, el tiempo siempre lo curaba todo.

—No pude salvarla. No pude salvar a Michiru.

—Murió instantáneamente. No pudiste salvarla.

—Si no hubiera tomado un descanso, si hubiera estado con ella…

—Entonces estaríais muertos los dos.

—No, podría haberme colocado delante. Podría haber evitado la bala.

—Y en cuanto hubieras caído al suelo, Michiru habría muerto también. Darién, lo que pasó, pasó. No puedes cambiarlo. Y tus remordimientos no valen de nada. Michiru está muerta y tú no pudiste hacer nada. La verdad es que ella murió y tú estás vivo.

Darién sabía que tenía razón. Había recordado el tiroteo mil veces y cada vez, por irracional que fuera, él sacaba la misma conclusión: debería haberla salvado.

—No fue culpa tuya, Darién.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, perdónate a ti mismo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—Venga, acuéstate. Intenta dormir un poco.

Suspirando, Darién volvió a tumbarse, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Y, como cada vez que dormían juntos, Serena lo abrazó. Estaba en sus brazos, pero tan lejos…

—¿No estás harta de tener que venir a consolarme?

—Sé que no está bien, pero me gusta dormir contigo —sonrió Serena.

¿No estaba bien? ¿Por qué? Era maravilloso. Sólo tendría que decir una palabra y estaría en sus brazos. Pero a menos que se quitara el camisón o le diera alguna señal, respetaría sus deseos de mantener una relación platónica. Dormir juntos, sin hacer el amor, tendría que ser suficiente por el momento.

Él era un hombre paciente, podía esperar. Esperar y comprobar que lo que sentía con ella no era sólo gratitud.

Serena era muy tozuda e irritantemente independiente. Pero también era divertida, encantadora, buena y comprensiva. Y vulnerable. Era la primera mujer con la que de verdad podía hablar. Y le gustaba hablar con ella. Sabía más cosas sobre él que Berryl, quizá porque Berryl no las había querido saber.

Su exprometida y él no hablaban sobre sus cosas porque siempre estaban ocupados haciendo algo, sobre todo actividades que requerían poca conversación. Ahora que lo pensaba, había estado prometido con una mujer a la que apenas conocía. Desde luego, no como conocía a Serena.

Todas esas cosas que hacía antes, esas actividades que había creído que echaría tanto de menos después del tiroteo… no había pensado en ellas desde que estaba en la cabaña. A pesar de las pesadillas, no recordaba haber sido más feliz en toda su vida.

A su lado, la respiración de Serena se había hecho rítmica y pausada. Siempre se quedaba dormida antes que él. Y como hacía cada noche, Darién la besó en la frente, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se quedó profundamente dormido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De lo que se perdieron los exx's


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Doce

—¿Tienes un minuto, Darién? —Andrew estaba en la puerta de la destartalada oficina que compartían en la clínica. Habían sido cinco días difíciles y, ahora que tenía un momento, Darién había aprovechado para revisar informes médicos.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Esta semana ha sido dura.

La verdad era que le gustaba trabajar allí, le gustaba volver a practicar la medicina. Trabajaba menos horas que en Urgencias y el ritmo no era tan vertiginoso, de modo que podía prestarle más atención a cada paciente.

—Estoy perfectamente.

—He visto que ya no usas el bastón. ¿La terapia está funcionando?

—La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer terapia esta semana, pero intento mantenerme activo. Nado por las mañanas y Serena y yo vamos a dar paseos por las tardes. Ahora que ha engordado un poco está pensando en alquilar unas bicicletas.

—¿Come mejor?

—No tanto como a mí me gustaría, pero sí, lo intenta.

—Me alegro. Es una chica estupenda.

Darién sonrió.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Oye, voy a hacer una barbacoa el sábado que viene en casa y me gustaría que fuerais Serena y tú. He invitado a gente de la clínica y sus parejas, somos un grupo muy unido.

—No me gustaría molestar…

—¿Molestar a quién? —sonrió Andrew—. Hay mucha gente interesada en conocerte.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Te gusta trabajar aquí de verdad, Darién?

Darién se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose dónde quería llegar su colega.

—Me gusta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Te has planteado trabajar aquí de forma permanente?

—Supongo que eso depende.

—El médico cuyo turno estás haciendo tú esta semana ha recibido una oferta para trabajar en una clínica de Arizona. Estamos buscando un sustituto para los pacientes de la consulta diaria y para Urgencias. Con tu experiencia, serías muy valioso aquí, Darién. No habría tanto trabajo como en la ciudad, sólo algún accidente de caza, algún accidente de tráfico… Gaylord es un buen sitio para vivir y para formar una familia.

Darién se quedó pensativo. Serena v él viviendo en Gaylord de forma permanente, formando una familia…

Le gustaba la idea.

La verdad era que nada ni nadie lo esperaba en Detroit. Pero, ¿estaba preparado para ese compromiso? ¿De verdad era Serena la mujer de su vida? Le sorprendió lo rápidamente que encontró la respuesta.

Sí.

Sin lugar a dudas, Serena era la mujer de su vida. Pero, ¿qué sentía ella? ¿Y si no quisiera vivir en Gaylord, con él? ¿Y si no quería las mismas cosas?

—Piénsalo —dijo Andrew—. Y ven a la barbacoa el sábado.

—Sí, desde luego que sí —contestó Darién.

Serena y él iban a tener que hablar. Y pronto.

—Veintiséis puntos —dijo Serena, tirando los dados.

Como solían hacer por las noches, Serena había sacado los juegos de mesa y estaba esquilmándolo con el Monopoly.

Darién había hecho un bol de palomitas de maíz bajas en calorías y convenció a Serena para que las probase. Dos semanas antes ni se le había ocurrido comer algo así por la noche. Aunque era un proceso largo y frustrante, Darién estaba seguro de que ahora su actitud hacia la comida era mucho más sana.

—Te toca —dijo ella.

—No sé para qué me molesto —protestó Darién, tirando los dados—. Dos unos, tres doses y un seis. ¿Qué puedo hacer con esto?

—Podrías comprar una casa.

—¿Para qué? Tú tienes dos hoteles, dos cines y un supermercado.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de quejarte, pesado?

Él sonrió. A pesar de que Serena le hacía trampas, lo pasaba bien jugando con ella. No estaba escalando una montaña, ni deslizándose por la nieve y, aun así, lo estaba pasando bien.

Porque estaba con Serena e hicieran lo que hicieran juntos, siempre lo pasaba bien. Aunque sólo fuera mirando cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando estaba contenta o cómo se mordía el interior del carrillo cuando intentaba concentrarse.

Pero, ¿le pasaría a ella lo mismo?

—Te toca tirar otra vez.

Darién miró su reloj.

—Son más de las once.

—¿Las once? —repitió ella, estirándose—. Ah, claro, por eso estoy tan cansada.

—Deberíamos irnos a la cama.

—¿Quieres entrar el primero al baño?

—No, entra tú. Yo voy a guardar todo esto… y a fregar los platos de la cena.

—Muy bien.

Aquello se había convertido en una rutina que no le molestaba en absoluto. Le parecía un precio muy pequeño a cambio de todo lo que Serena había hecho por él.

Cuando salió del baño, después de lavarse los dientes, se dirigió a su habitación… y pensó que se había equivocado porque ella estaba sentada en su cama, en camisón, leyendo un libro.

—Hola —la saludó, sin saber qué decir. O Serena había cambiado de opinión o él estaba alucinando.

—Supongo que te preguntarás qué estoy haciendo en tu cama.

—Pues sí, sí.

—Tengo una teoría.

—¿Ah, sí? A ver, cuéntamela —sonrió Darién, sentándose a su lado.

—Cuando yo estoy contigo, no tienes pesadillas, ¿verdad?

—No, creo que no.

—Pues entonces he pensado que si duermo contigo toda la noche, no habrá pesadillas. Además, seamos sinceros, al final acabaré aquí.

—Me parece muy lógico.

—A menos que tú no quieras.

Claro que quería, por supuesto que sí. Pero no sabía si podría contenerse teniéndola tan cerca toda la noche. Aunque Serena tenía razón, quizá si dormía con ella no habría pesadillas. Al menos, podían intentarlo.

—A mí me parece muy buena idea.

—Pues venga, a la cama.

Fuera, la lluvia golpeaba los cristales de la cabaña. Una noche perfecta para dormir, abrigados por la manta, dándose calor el uno al otro…

—Por cierto, Darién, quizá deberías ponerte el pantalón del pijama —dijo Serena entonces.

—No tengo pijamas.

—¿Y unos calzoncillos?

—Llevo durmiendo desnudo desde la universidad. No creo que pudiera dormir con los calzoncillos puestos. Además, veo gente desnuda todos los días, Serena. Un cuerpo sólo es un cuerpo.

Ella apagó la lámpara y Darién se desnudó.

—O sea, que si yo estuviera desnuda, sólo sería un cuerpo para ti.

—No. Si estuvieras desnuda no estaríamos hablando —rio Darién—. ¿Quieres saber lo que estaríamos haciendo?

—No, me parece que me hago una idea.

Una vez en la cama se quedaron muy quietos. Cuando Darién tenía la pesadilla, no dudaba en abrazarla, pero ahora… así, en frío…

—Esto es muy raro —dijo Serena, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Me gusta dormir contigo, que conste. Aunque ocupas toda la cama.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú, no me dejas espacio.

Darién sonrió. Tenía razón. Le gustaba estar cerca de Serena y en la cama era el único sitio donde podía estar realmente cerca. Aunque no lo suficiente, por el momento.

—En mi propia defensa he de decir que la cama no es grande.

—No, es verdad —murmuró Serena—. Una vez dijiste que Berryl era una chica muy tradicional. ¿Cómo de tradicional?

—¿De dónde ha salido eso ahora?

—No sé, por curiosidad.

Le sorprendía que hubiera tardado tanto en preguntar por su exprometida. Aunque no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

—Si lo que quieres saber es si nos acostábamos juntos, la respuesta es sí. Pero nunca se quedaba a pasar la noche. Lo raro es que no me importaba llevarla a casa después. Las cosas eran como eran.

—¿No la echas de menos?

—No. Al principio, echaba de menos la idea de estar con ella… no, con ella no, con alguien. La idea de tener un futuro ya planeado. Pero no habríamos sido felices.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no éramos amigos. Nunca hablábamos de nada, aunque eso era tanto culpa mía como de ella. Si pudiera volver a hacerlo todo otra vez, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Si pudiera volver a hacerlo todo otra vez, sabiendo lo que sabía ahora sobre la amistad y el amor, no estarían juntos ni una semana.

—Háblame de tus padres.

Otro de sus temas menos favoritos.

—Son… ricos.

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa. ¿Cómo son?

—Fríos. Supongo que me quieren, a su manera, pero nunca me lo han dicho. Ni me lo han demostrado. Yo me he pasado la vida intentando no ser como ellos.

—Tú no eres frío.

—No, pero no me preguntes por mis sentimientos.

—Tú los muestras de otra forma. Uno puede decirle a alguien que le importa, pero si no lo demuestra, no vale de nada.

Darién levantó una mano para tocar su cara.

—Tú me importas.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no quieres que yo te importe.

—A lo mejor sigo intentando ver esto como un trabajo. Intento verte como un paciente, pero… ya no es así, ¿verdad?

—No, ya no. Al menos, para mí.

—Cuando tus padres llamaron al hospital y el director me pidió que te tratara, estuve a punto de negarme. Pensé que habría un conflicto de intereses.

—¿Por qué? Apenas nos conocíamos.

—Sí, pero yo…

—¿Qué?

—Antes del tiroteo… en fin… no sé, es que me da vergüenza decírtelo.

—Dímelo, ¿qué pasa?

—Que me gustabas.

—¿De verdad?

Al menos no se había reído de ella, pensó Serena.

—A veces iba a Urgencias sólo para verte.

—¿En serio?

«Genial, Sere, ahora pareces una acosadora».

—No todo el tiempo, sólo algunas veces. Como eras tan simpático con todo el mundo y… tan guapo. Si lo estaba pasando mal, verte sonreír me alegraba el día. Patético, ¿no?

—No, ¿por qué? Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Sí, seguro. Estabas comprometido. Y aunque no fuera así, yo estaba gorda. No podría haberme acercado a ti.

—Pues deberías haberlo hecho —insistió Darién—. Podríamos haber sido amigos.

—Quizá.

—¿Quizá? Serena, ¿tienes idea de lo que significas para mí? Me has salvado la vida —dijo Darién entonces, apoyándose en un codo.

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo no te he salvado la vida. Sólo soy fisioterapeuta y…

—Es mucho más que eso y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sientes por mí? Pero lo que sientes de verdad.

No podía hacerlo porque estaba enamorada de él. ¿Y cómo iba a decirle eso? Le daba miedo. Porque Darién podría decir que él también la quería y entonces se haría ilusiones y no podía ser. Porque cuando volvieran a Detroit, Darién seguiría adelante con su vida y ella sería sólo un recuerdo.

—Háblame, Serena. No te escondas de mí.

—Darién…

No podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Él empezó a acariciar su pelo y podría jurar que estaba temblando.

—Di mi nombre otra vez.

—Darién —repitió Serena.

—Otra vez.

—Darién.

—Me gusta oír mi nombre en tus labios —dijo él con voz ronca.

Y luego se inclinó para buscar su boca, muy despacio, y abrió sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Dos lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por el rostro de Serena. No sabía por qué. Quizá porque se sentía feliz, quizá triste… no podría definir sus emociones en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—No lo sé.

—Eres tan preciosa —Darién acariciaba su cara, su cuello, sus pechos. Y ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esas caricias, disolviéndose entre sus brazos…

Seguía besándola, unos besos largos, profundos, increíblemente tiernos. Estaban tan cerca. En cuerpo y alma. Serena no sabía que uno pudiera estar tan cerca de otro ser humano.

Sin dejar de besarla, le bajó las braguitas y ella lo ayudó. Sus piernas se enredaron y Darién metió una mano entre sus muslos, abriéndola.

—Estás muy húmeda —dijo con voz ronca.

La atormentó con caricias expertas, sabias, haciendo que se arqueara hacia su mano para buscar sus dedos. Lo deseaba de tal forma… Sin pensar, abrió las piernas y las enredó en su cintura. Nunca había actuado así, tomando la iniciativa, pero si no lo tenía dentro pronto se volvería loca.

—Dime lo que quieres —susurró él—. Dilo en voz alta.

—Hazme el amor, Darién.

—Serena…

Entró en ella sin esperar más y fue como si el mundo girase hacia el otro lado. En ese momento, todo lo que ella sabía sobre hacer el amor cambió irrevocablemente. Nunca jamás volvería a sentir aquello, aquella profunda conexión. No podría sentirla con nadie más que con Darién.

Era aterrador y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

Él se apartó para volver a entrar de nuevo, una y otra vez… Serena gritaba de placer, estremeciéndose de arriba abajo. Olía a lluvia y a sexo. Sus cuerpos estaban húmedos de sudor y se agarraba al cuello de su amante, apretándose contra él.

Darién se estremeció también, gimiendo su nombre mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella. El mundo pareció explotar entonces ante sus ojos cerrados, ella misma sintió que explotaba en millones de partículas y supo que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sera que se quedan juntos


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Trece

El corazón de Darién latía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho y, sin apartarse de Serena, la miró a los ojos.

Santo cielo.

No sabía qué había pasado, pero había pasado algo. Era como si todo lo que sabía sobre sí mismo hubiera quedado atrás, como si fuera un hombre nuevo, otra persona.

Si no había estado seguro antes de su amor por Serena, ahora lo estaba. Porque lo único que deseaba era seguir teniéndola entre sus brazos para siempre.

Sabía que si le decía que la amaba, sobre todo en aquel momento, ella no lo creería. Pero si no se lo decía pronto iba a explotar.

Serena desenredó las piernas de su cintura y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿No soy yo quien debería darse la vuelta y quedarse dormido? Al fin y al cabo, los hombres suelen hacer eso, ¿no?

Serena sonrió, perezosa y felizmente saciada.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Deberíamos darnos una ducha.

—No quiero moverme. Me gusta estar así.

—¿No te importa que estemos sudando?

—No. Me gustas cuando sudas —rio ella, bajito.

Aquello sí era un cambio. Aunque Berryl y él eran muy activos en la cama, a ella no le gustaba el sudor y en cuanto terminaban se metía en la ducha. Además, tampoco eran muy originales, la postura del misionero y poco más. Nada emocionante, nada excitante, nada divertido. Él había intentado el sexo oral alguna vez, pero Berryl no estaba interesada. Y en todos los meses que estuvieron juntos, jamás se sintió tan cerca de ella como de Serena.

Se preguntó entonces si ella estaría dispuesta a probar nuevas posturas…

Sonriendo, empezó a acariciarla de nuevo como sabía que le gustaba y ella se dejó hacer. No protestó cuando le separó las piernas ni cuando inclinó la cabeza para besarla ahí. Todo lo contrario. Dejando escapar un gemido, enredó los dedos en su pelo, sujetándolo, como si no quisiera que parase.

Y él no pensaba parar. No pararía hasta hacerla estremecer, hasta que se convulsionara de gusto, hasta que le hubiera hecho cosas que había soñado hacerle…

Y cuando los dos estuvieron exhaustos, saciados por completo, volvería a empezar otra vez.

Una luz rosada se colaba a través de las cortinas y los pájaros empezaban a cantar para recibir al amanecer. Serena alargó la mano v encontró vacío el otro lado de la cama. Entonces tuvo que sonreír. Tenía las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas y el colchón estaba al descubierto…

La noche anterior había sido sensual, excitante… y aventurera. Nunca habría soñado que hacer el amor pudiera ser tan divertido. Ni tan lleno de entusiasmo.

Suspirando, se envolvió en una de las sábanas y fue a buscar a Darién. Lo encontró sentado en el porche, mirando las tranquilas aguas del lago. Olía a lluvia y a musgo.

—Buenos días —la saludó él, con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días. Te has levantado muy temprano.

—No podía dormir.

—¿Has tenido la pesadilla otra vez?

—No, no. Parece que tu teoría funciona.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

—Pensar.

—¿En qué?

—En la terapia. Pensé que serían sólo ejercicios de estiramiento, pero no es así. Venir aquí, pasear, nadar, ir a buscar moras, trabajar en la clínica, hacer que me acostumbrara a mi incapacidad… todo eso es la terapia, ¿verdad?

—Darién…

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Y no echo de menos el hospital. Creo que he aceptado lo que me pasa, Serena.

Eso era lo que ella quería, lo que había querido desde el principio. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si le estuviera arrancando el corazón?

Quizá porque si Darién había aceptado lo que era, ya no tenía sentido seguir allí. Era hora de volver a casa.

Hora de decirse adiós.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa, Serena. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Llevo una hora sentado aquí, pensando, intentando encontrar la manera de que me creas, pero no sé… así que voy a decírtelo como me salga, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo —asintió ella, nerviosa.

—Te quiero, Serena.

Si le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza no se habría quedado más sorprendida. Y aunque le hubiera gustado ponerse a gritar de felicidad y darle las gracias a Dios o a Cupido o a quien fuera por su divina intervención, ella sabía que no iba a durar. Que aquello era algo temporal, provocado por las circunstancias.

—Sé que no me crees —dijo Darién entonces.

—Sí, te creo.

Creía que él creía amarla. Pero tenía la certeza de que ese sentimiento desaparecería en cuanto volvieran a Detroit.

—¿Y por qué lo dices tan triste? ¿Tú no me quieres?

Serena cerró los ojos.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Hay muchas clases de amor, Darién…

—¿Me quieres o no?

Serena tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar las lágrimas. ¿Disfrutaba torturándola?, se preguntó.

—Cuando volvamos a casa, tú volverás a tu vida y esto que ha pasado dejará de parecerte importante. No durará, así que no importa lo que yo sienta.

Darién la tomó por la cintura para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque sé que es verdad.

—Si no me quieres, puedes decirlo. No tengas miedo.

—Es que…

—Serena, dilo de una vez.

—¡Te quiero, claro que te quiero!

Darién buscó sus labios entonces y ella se dejó besar. De hecho, decidió no pensar más, disfrutar el momento, lo que durase.

—Te quiero. Dime que me quieres, cariño.

—Te quiero, Darién.

Ya no le dolía decírselo. Cuando estaba a su lado, tan cerca, casi podría creer que todo era perfecto. Que era para siempre.

Serena estaba sentada a la sombra, en el porche de Andrew, viendo a los invitados comer, reír y charlar alegremente, soñando con que algún día ella tendría una vida como aquélla. Con Darién a su lado…

—¿Serena, quieres algo? —le preguntó Lita, la mujer de Andrew.

—No, gracias. Creo que tengo de todo.

—¿Por qué no me ayudas a hacer una ensalada de patata?

—Ah, sí, claro —contestó ella, levantándose—. Tienes una casa preciosa.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió Lita, abriendo la nevera—. Aunque no estoy acostumbrada a un sitio tan grande. Antes de casarme vivía en un apartamento que era como una caja de zapatos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados?

—Cuatro meses… y como supongo que no te atreverás a preguntar, estoy embarazada de cinco meses —rio Lita—. El consenso entre las mujeres del pueblo es que enganché a mi marido quedándome embarazada.

—Si os queréis, supongo que te dará igual lo que ellas piensan.

—Por completo. Pero le duele que no me hayan aceptado.

—¿Ya ti?

Lita se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual. No son mala gente… pero no son mi tipo de gente.

—Te entiendo muy bien —dijo Serena.

Se preguntó entonces si Darién querría una esposa que quedara bien entre sus amistades. La esposa de un médico, alguien que cumpliera todos los requisitos. Como Berryl.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Darién?

—Pues… Darién y yo no somos novios. Es mi paciente.

—Ya —rio Lita—. Pero he visto cómo te mira, cariño. Lo sepas o no, ese chico quiere ser tu novio.

—No sé, es muy complicado.

—Siempre lo es. Pero eso no significa que no pueda funcionar.

Serena no quería ni pensar en todo lo que tendría que cambiar si quisieran continuar la relación en Detroit. No sabría por dónde empezar. Eran tan diferentes… y tan parecidos.

Pero no podía dejar de imaginarse a sí misma viviendo en Gaylord, embarazada, paseando por la playa con Darién…

—Andrew espera que Darién acepte su oferta —dijo Lita entonces.

—¿Qué oferta?

—Le ha pedido que se quede en la clínica, ¿no lo sabías?

Serena la miró, sorprendida. Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su decepción.

—No, no me ha dicho nada. Supongo que aún no habrá tomado una decisión.

Darién estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con su vida, estaba haciendo planes de futuro. Y se alegraba por él. Pero no se lo había contado, ni lo mencionó siquiera. No entraba en sus planes pedirle que se quedara con él.

—Lo siento, Serena. Pensé que lo sabías.

—No pasa nada. Espero que acepte la oferta.

—A lo mejor te pide que te quedes con él.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Si Darién hubiera tenido intención de hacerlo, se lo habría contado de inmediato. Pero no era así.

Y si no le preguntaba, le ahorraría la tortura de decirle que no.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sera que le rompieron el corazon


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Michelle Celmer sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Consulta a domicilio**

Catorce

—¿Echas de menos tu trabajo, Serena?

Estaban en la cama, abrazados, las piernas enredadas, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor. Acababan de llegar de la barbacoa cuando Darién empezó a besarla, llevándola hacia el dormitorio que ahora compartían. Y ella le dejó. Aunque le dolía el corazón.

—Sí, lo echo de menos.

—Te gusta mucho tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Me encanta.

—A mí también. Pero no sabía cuánto hasta que empecé a trabajar en la clínica —suspiró Darién—. Y creo que estoy preparado para seguir adelante con mi vida. Creo que eso es lo que Michiru hubiera querido.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar las lágrimas.

—Me alegro mucho. Ella habría querido que fueras feliz.

—Ojalá pudiera cerrar los ojos y verla como era… pero siempre que lo hago, la veo tirada en el suelo del pasillo, cubierta de sangre…

—No será siempre así.

—Su muerte siempre me parecerá injusta. Yo veo gente muriendo todos los días, pero así, de esa forma tan absurda…

—Te comprendo.

—Supongo que no podía aceptar su muerte y me costaba admitirlo. Algo así como tú y tus problemas de alimentación.

Serena sonrió.

—Es una relación de amor-odio con la comida, sí. Pensé que cuando adelgazase mi vida sería perfecta, pero no es verdad. No es tan fácil. Pensé que lo controlaba, pero estaba engañándome a mí misma.

—¿Y ahora?

—Sé que en la vida hay que esforzarse para todo, así que no hay respuestas fáciles. Lo importante es que estoy sana.

—¿Qué dice tu madre ahora que has adelgazado?

—No lo sabe. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que piense que he hecho esto por ella… para que me dé su aprobación. Ya no la necesito. Lo he hecho por mí misma.

—¿Y no piensas volver a verla?

—Sí, algún día. Cuando pueda aceptar que mi madre no cambiará nunca y cuando pueda perdonarla de verdad. Por el momento… aunque sí he de agradecerle una cosa, que me ha enseñado lo que no debe ser una familia —sonrió Serena.

—¿Tú quieres tener familia?

—Sí, algún día.

«Contigo».

—¿Te pasa algo, Serena? Pareces triste.

Estaba triste. Más triste que nunca en toda su vida. No podía decirle que todo iba bien porque no era verdad pero, al mismo tiempo, quería aprovechar sus últimos días juntos.

—No me pasa nada —dijo por fin—. Es que estoy un poco cansada.

—¿Lo has pasado bien en la barbacoa?

—Sí, muy bien. Lita es muy simpática.

Si pudiera decirle adiós, si pudiera dar el primer paso para apartarse de Darién… Aquella tortura tenía que terminar.

Al día siguiente, pensó, apretándose contra él. Al día siguiente se despediría.

Darién detuvo la furgoneta frente a la cabaña y subió alegremente los escalones del porche. Aquél era el día. Iba a hablar con Serena.

Últimamente estaba un poco rara, más callada de lo normal, pero esperaba que la noticia que iba a darle la hiciera entender que su amor por ella era verdadero. Se lo había dicho veinte veces al día, pero Serena no lo creía.

Cuando entró en la cabaña estuvo a punto de tropezar con una bolsa de viaje. La bolsa de Serena.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí?

—Me voy a casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No puedo seguir aquí, Darién.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No puedo quedarme y fingir que todo está bien. Tengo que irme.

—Pero yo pensé que todo iba bien… Bueno, sé que has estado inusualmente callada estos días y quizá debería haber preguntado, pero…

—Pero no te gusta hablar de sentimientos.

No, no le gustaba. O, más bien, no estaba acostumbrado. Y, desde luego, ella lo conocía muy bien.

—Dime qué te pasa.

—¿Has aceptado el trabajo?

—¿Lo sabías?

—Me lo contó Lita en la barbacoa. ¿Lo has aceptado?

—Aún no.

—Pues deberías hacerlo. Serías muy feliz aquí.

—Lo seríamos, Serena. Seríamos felices juntos. Sin ti, es imposible.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Deberías llamar a Berryl.

—¿Qué?

—El otro día dijiste que si pudieras hacerlo todo otra vez, lo harías de forma diferente. Esta es tu oportunidad.

—Pero no me refería a volver con ella.

—Berryl es la mujer perfecta para ti…

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí, cariño.

—No, eso no es verdad.

—¿Me quieres, Serena? —preguntó Darién, apretando su mano.

—Sí.

—Y yo te quiero a ti. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes ser la mujer de mi vida?

—Porque a mí no me pasan esas cosas.

—No te entiendo.

—Lo sé, y es difícil de explicar.

—Serena, quédate a mi lado. Tienes que confiar en mí y en ti misma.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que Andrew te había ofrecido un puesto permanente en la clínica?

—Porque quería estar seguro antes de hablar contigo. Había ciertas cosas que solucionar antes de aceptar el puesto.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo que a ti te encanta tu trabajo y pensé que sería más fácil convencerte si existía un puesto de fisioterapeuta.

Serena lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—Les dije que si querían contratarme a mí, tendrían que contratarte a ti también.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué han dicho?

—Que tendrían que comprobar tus referencias. Les he dado el teléfono del director del hospital, espero que no te importe.

—Y…

—El director les ha dado unas referencias magníficas, como era de esperar —sonrió Darién.

—¿Y?

—El puesto es tuyo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado? —exclamó Serena, dándole un empujón.

—Iba a contártelo ahora mismo, pero me he tropezado con tu bolsa de viaje.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has aceptado el puesto? —preguntó ella entonces.

—Empiezo el día uno de septiembre, con una condición… que tú estés a mi lado.

—¿Y si no?

Como que iba a decir que no. Tendrían que apartarla de él con una llave inglesa.

—Entonces, tendré que volver a Detroit contigo e intentar convencerte como sea de que eres la chica de mi vida —suspiró Darién—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Serena?

—Sí.

—Tu paciente, ése con el que tuviste una relación… ¿estabas enamorada de él?

—Intenté quererlo, pero… más bien quería complacer a mis padres. Pero la verdad es que para mí fue un alivio que me dejara.

—¿No te hacía feliz?

—No.

—¿Y yo te hago feliz?

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Siempre.

—¿Incluso esta última semana?

—Siempre, Darién. Tú no me has hecho nada. Era yo, mis miedos, mi inseguridad…

—¿Y crees que te quiero de verdad?

—Sí, lo creo.

Darién levantó las manos al cielo.

—Gracias a Dios. Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo?

—Si no me lo pides, te mato —rio Serena, echándose en sus brazos.

Esa noche, Darién tuvo un sueño.

Estaba de vuelta en el hospital de Detroit, frente al ascensor, pero no había tiroteo, ni gritos, ni sangre. Ni miedo.

Se volvió y vio una luz en la esquina del pasillo. Una luz radiante, cegadora. Se acercó a ella, más curioso que aprensivo. Era como si lo llamara. Y cuando dobló la esquina, vio a Michiru.

Estaba de pie en el pasillo, esperándolo. La luz parecía salir de ella y, a la vez, de todas partes.

—Darién —dijo, alargando una mano. No había sangre, ni miedo. Era su amiga de siempre.

Darién se acercó y tomó su mano. Y cuando conectaron sintió una profunda sensación de paz. Y entonces lo supo; las pesadillas, los malos recuerdos habían acabado para siempre. Era como si alguien los hubiera borrado de su mente. Cada vez que pensara en Michiru a partir de aquel momento, la vería así, sonriendo, llena de vida.

—Sé feliz —dijo ella.

Tenía tantas cosas que contarle, tanto que decir, pero Michiru empezaba a desvanecerse.

—Sé feliz —repitió. Su voz sonaba lejana.

Darién intentó apretar su mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando el aire. Pero no importaba porque sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

Entonces, poco a poco, la luz desapareció.

Darién abrió los ojos.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y Serena dormía plácidamente a su lado. Estaban solos, pero tenía la absurda sensación de que no era así.

Había sido un sueño, ¿no?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no importaba. El mensaje estaba claro. Era hora de seguir adelante con su vida.

Amaba a Serena y Serena lo amaba a él. Michiru le había pedido que fuera feliz y pensaba serlo. Al lado de su verdadero amor.

Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y cada quien encontró el Final de su pesadilla...


End file.
